


Universos alternos

by Kurotan



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Dom/sub Undertones, Drug Use, Español | Spanish, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, Explicit Sexual Content, Fucked Up, Hannibal is Hannibal, M/M, Murder Family, Murder Husbands, Poor Will, Resolved Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3611187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurotan/pseuds/Kurotan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal Lecter escuchó el susurro trémulo de dolor de Will Graham con la mirada turbia y fija en el frente; sublimando todos sus sentidos en aquel preciso instante, inmortalizando la imagen de un Will entelerido, empapado por la lluvia y arrebatado por la emoción en el palacio de su memoria. </p><p>La imagen de un Will Graham sin máscaras, sin remedos. Incrédulo a la par que radiante, desmoronado y sobrecogido a un tiempo. Will era suyo de verdad, por fin, si bien demasiado tarde y justo al final de todas las cosas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 01

\- Se supone que debías haberte marchado.

Hannibal Lecter escuchó el susurro trémulo de dolor de Will Graham con la mirada turbia y fija en el frente; sublimando todos sus sentidos en aquel preciso instante, inmortalizando la imagen de un Will entelerido, empapado por la lluvia y arrebatado por la emoción en el palacio de su memoria. 

La imagen de un Will Graham sin máscaras, sin remedos. Incrédulo a la par que radiante, desmoronado y sobrecogido a un tiempo. Will era suyo de verdad, por fin, si bien demasiado tarde y justo al final de todas las cosas.

\- No podíamos marcharnos sin ti. - Contestó Lecter con voz serena, abarcando una de sus húmedas mejillas con la mano, acariciando sus sienes de forma casi imperceptible. El revólver de Will se deslizó al suelo en el mismo momento en que la mano libre del psiquiatra aferró el cuchillo que escondía en la palma con mayor fuerza, calibrando cuidadosamente el lugar exacto en donde penetraría y desgarraría su carne. 

Quizás fuese el jadeo ahogado de Abigail lo que frenó su inexorable avance, o tal vez fueran los grandes ojos azules de Will anclándose en los suyos propios, por una vez sosteniendo su mirada escrutadora sin titubear ni un ápice. Hannibal tuvo la certeza cabal de que, fuera cual fuese la expiación requerida, aquella agridulce emoción que titilaba en sus temblorosas pupilas no se extinguiría; y fue por ello que experimentó otra cálida ráfaga de enojo cuando dejó caer el arma a sus pies, relegada por el momento, apretando posesivamente al policía contra su pecho. 

\- El tiempo se ha invertido. La taza que rompí se ha recompuesto de nuevo. Se ha creado un lugar en este mundo para Abigail; para todos nosotros. Juntos. Deseaba sorprenderte y tú… querías sorprenderme a mí.

Hannibal saboreó la tierna desesperación que emanaba del hombre que aferraba celosamente entre sus brazos, oliendo con aprobación la súbita aparición de lágrimas saladas entreverándose con el agua dulce de la lluvia prendida a sus cabellos, a sus ropas, a su cuerpo marcado con la sangre fresca de Alana. Entonces, atisbó una última vez por el rabillo del ojo el brillo acerado de la hoja de su arma a su alcance, antes de soltar a Graham definitivamente. 

\- Te dejé entrar. Te dejé conocerme. Te dejé verme. 

Will se replegó sobre sí mismo, cruzando los brazos sobre su tórax, tratando de proteger su mente afiebrada más que su vida. El contacto visual se había roto y parecía demasiado estremecido como para reanudarlo. No obstante alzó la barbilla, desafiante, para objetar. - Tú querías ser visto.

\- Sólo por ti. Un insólito regalo que te ofrecí, pero que no has querido.

\- ¿Ah, no? - La voz del policía resonó torturada, saturada de ironía. Si bien era patente que estaba dirigiendo ese sarcasmo hacia sí mismo antes que a su interlocutor. 

\- Me negarías mi vida.

\- No, no tu vida. No.

\- Mi libertad, entonces. Me confinarías a una celda, en el sótano de una prisión. ¿Acaso creías que podrías cambiarme, de la misma forma en que te he cambiado?

En respuesta al acicate, William buscó la mirada del psiquiatra de nuevo, esbozando una sonrisa rota. Absolutamente descorazonadora.

\- Ya lo he hecho.

Hannibal inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, considerando aquellas palabras durante unos tensos segundos. Seguidamente, algo dentro de él pareció relajarse y se limitó a asentir con una suerte de fatigada resignación.

\- Sí, eso es cierto.

Alargando su mano hacia la muchacha, Lecter requirió a Abigail a su lado. William, alejado por unos cuantos metros de ellos, trató de abalanzarse sobre Hannibal en el preciso instante en el que advirtió que éste había recogido el cuchillo que había dejado caer anteriormente. Sin embargo, tan sólo tuvo tiempo de avanzar apenas unos pocos pasos, a trompicones, cuando Lecter depositó el pequeño estilete entre las manos de la joven. 

\- Toma esto, Abigail, y termina tu cometido con Alana. Yo aún tengo un asunto pendiente por resolver. - Graham los observó a ambos, atónito y paralizado por el shock, mientras Abigail desaparecía con sigilosa presteza en dirección a la entrada principal y Lecter escogía un arma más acorde con los propósitos que tenía en mente de la encimera de la cocina. 

\- Sin duda, todavía puedes tratar de detenerme, Will. No es demasiado tarde. - Hannibal se encaminó hacia la bodega con ademán resuelto, dándole la espalda deliberadamente. Proporcionándole así la ocasión de atacar. - Pero al fin y al cabo, éste fue el desenlace que me pediste en nuestra última cena, y resultaría descortés en extremo no proporcionarle a Jack la clausura que debatimos que se merecía, a estas alturas. Tan sólo me llevará unos segundos. En cuanto a ti, deberías aprovecharlos en la medida de lo posible para decidir si vas a intentar matarme o, por el contrario, vas a bajar al sótano con Abigail y conmigo. En principio, disponemos de un vehículo y de toda la documentación necesaria para desaparecer esta noche sin dejar rastro.

Will Graham observó, aturdido, que la figura ensangrentada del doctor Lecter alejándose y la de la oscura criatura famélica y astada que moraba en sus pesadillas se entretejían y difuminaban, conformando un único ser. Se preguntó, estúpidamente, si acaso la encefalitis que Lecter había propiciado nunca había remitido del todo. Por vez primera, se le ofrecía la oportunidad de asistir a una de las escenas del crimen del Destripador de Chesapeake en un asiento de honor; no guiado por el péndulo resplandeciente que arbitraba su memoria eidética y su prolífica imaginación. 

\- No. No. Nonononono... - Will cayó al suelo, hincado de rodillas, apretando con fiereza las sienes que le palpitaban con un dolor sordo y lacerante. Tembló físicamente al reconocer el sonido seco de un cuerpo impactando, implacable, contra recia madera de roble. Contra una puerta cerrada que, no obstante, comenzaba a astillarse frente al infatigable asedio. Después de un último y violento empujón, oyó el cerrojo de la puerta emitiendo un prolongado chirrido que heló la sangre de sus venas; de forma que aún tuvo tiempo de levantar la vista que mantenía testarudamente fija en los baldosines, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, para presenciar cómo el orgulloso y altivo Jack Crawford reptaba sobre su vientre, en un patético así como inservible esfuerzo por preservar su vida.

Hannibal escoltó a Jack con parsimonia, apartando de un puntapié el teléfono móvil que centelleaba en medio de un charco de su propia sangre. Al otro lado de la línea, Will pudo escuchar los sollozos entrecortados de Bella suplicando a Jack que respondiera alguna cosa, lo que fuera. Que por lo que más quisiera, le dijera en dónde se encontraba para poder pedir ayuda. Will buscó los ojos negros de Jack con los suyos, leyendo en ellos, gracias a su empatía sin parangón, todas las emociones que se encontraban condensadas en ese preciso momento y lugar. En ese fugaz acorde que vibraba en su cénit, con una pasión y vehemencia inusitadas en ese rincón del espacio y el tiempo. 

Allí encontró desprecio. Repugnancia. Odio. Ira. Desesperación. Tristeza. Traición. Inclemencia. 

Y por fin, aceptación. 

La hoja del cuchillo santoku que esgrimía Hannibal se hundió en el grueso cuello de Crawford con un gorgoteo apenas audible. Seccionó de manera limpia y precisa su arteria carótida así como su ya perjudicada vena yugular derecha. La salpicadura resultante fue moderada, dado su desangramiento previo, y los estertores de su agonía fueron notablemente atemperados. Aun en su temprano lecho de muerte, Jack Crawford se negaba a aparentar debilidad o desamparo ante su acérrimo enemigo.

Will Graham se puso en pie, tambaleándose y apretando su propia frente que todavía amenazaba con estallar. Hannibal se hizo a un lado para permitirle la entrada en la bodega y se retiró con discreción al umbral de la puerta cuando Will pasó de largo para agacharse junto a Jack. El policía tanteó con los dedos la herida abierta que parecía abrirse y cerrarse como una boca hambrienta en el cuello de su amigo; si era para tratar de detener la hemorragia o bien procurar alguna semblanza de solaz al moribundo agente del FBI, lo ignoraba. 

\- Lo siento, Jack. Ya sé que todo esto es culpa mía… pero supongo que, al final, yo no era tu hombre. 

Los ojos oscuros, inyectados en sangre de Crawford parecieron mirar a través de él para posarse en Lecter. Éste permanecía en el quicio de la puerta, escrutándole con una emoción semejante a la aflicción; aunque nadie hubiera podido dilucidar qué era lo que denotaba exactamente. A continuación, unos pasos amortiguados y ligeros resonaron en el sepulcral silencio que imperaba en la estancia, y Jack aún tuvo la ocasión de exhalar un gemido de dolor y asombro cuando vio aparecer a la presuntamente asesinada Abigail Hobbs viva, aparentemente ilesa frente a él. 

La muchacha frenó en seco su marcha cuando llegó a la altura de Lecter, su incuestionable mentor y protector dadas las circunstancias. Hannibal rodeó sus delgados hombros con el brazo, atrayéndola hacía sí con un tibio murmullo y un beso sobre su hermoso pelo negro. Jack les miró alternativamente - Abigail Hobbs, Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham - uno por uno, con la luz del entendimiento encendiendo por una última vez sus severas facciones antes de apagarse para siempre. 

Will comprobó su pulso, no lo encontró, y sólo entonces estiró sus manos cubiertas de sangre, comparando sus pálidas manos con las de Abigail. En sus manos, la sangre de Jack Crawford estaba cobrando paulatinamente un matiz oscuro, casi negro; entretanto, en los delicados y blancos dedos de ella, se derramaba sin pausa la sangre de Alana Bloom. 

Fue Hannibal quien tomó su mano temblorosa, extendida, instándole con suavidad a que se incorporara. 

\- No hay tiempo para el duelo, amado mío. Si no vas a matarme ahora, entonces debemos irnos.


	2. 02

Las siguientes veinticuatro horas fueron un confuso huracán de frenética actividad dentro y fuera de la mente de Will Graham. La primera imagen que acudía a su mente al respecto era la apresurada bajada hacia lo que había sido el sótano secreto de la morada del ínclito Hannibal Lecter, reputado filántropo y psiquiatra. El sótano en cuestión estaba anormalmente vacío, sumido en tinieblas, mas Lecter no parecía tener especial dificultad en moverse con soltura por el amplio espacio. 

\- Cuida de este maletín con suma atención, Abigail. Contiene toda la documentación que nos será necesaria para salir del país en unas horas. - El psiquiatra puso entre los brazos de la joven una lustrosa valija forrada de piel castaña. Después, tomó por el hombro a Will y le condujo hasta el vehículo que permanecía oculto bajo una gruesa lona - un Ford de color metalizado, vulgar y corriente, con una matrícula perteneciente al estado de Pennsylvania - indicándole que ocupase el asiento del copiloto. Abigail se deslizó sin dudarlo en los asientos de atrás, apegándose a éstos y camuflándose así lo mejor posible. 

Lo que siguió fueron unos tensos minutos de conducción silenciosa, mientras Lecter clavaba sus raros ojos granates en la carretera que se abría frente a ellos y Graham reposaba la frente en el cristal empañado por la lluvia. Abigail observó con nerviosismo que un torrente de lágrimas tan aparentemente interminable como esa misma lluvia rociaba las mejillas del policía, mas el gesto adusto en el rostro de Hannibal la persuadió para respetar el envolvente, inquebrantable silencio. 

Una vez llegaron al Aeropuerto Internacional de Washington-Dulles, Lecter repartió la documentación falsa entre sus acompañantes con unas sucintas indicaciones: a partir de ahora, Will y Abigail serían Adam Towers y Melissa Towers respectivamente, mientras que él mismo sería un turista francés de regreso a su país de origen. Los tres se cambiaron de ropa en el propio coche, sin reparos hacia su propia desnudez y ocultando sus atavíos manchados de sangre en la guantera, al tiempo que Hannibal se efectuaba unas apresuradas curas y maquillaba las laceraciones que amorataban su rostro. Sólo antes de abandonar el Ford en el aparcamiento, Hannibal extrajo del maletero tres bolsas de mano que constituirían su único equipaje, abastecidas con los enseres más básicos. 

Will Graham pasó por el control de inmigración como si estuviera sumido en un sueño extrañamente lúcido; uno que podía controlar a voluntad pero que no por ello era menos irreal. Apretó la mano de Abigail con fuerza cuando ella enhebró su brazo con el suyo, acatando sin titubeos su papel de caprichosa adolescente e hija. 

\- Recoge el pasaporte, papá. A este paso, no embarcaremos nunca. - La joven hizo el ademán de virarse para buscar a Hannibal con la mirada entre la multitud, delatando su ansiedad, pero Will la retuvo con un tirón firme junto a él. - … Tienes razón, Melissa. Nada de duty-free ni de repentinas desapariciones esta vez. No quisiera repetir una experiencia como la de la última ocasión en que estuvimos tú y yo solos en un aeropuerto.

Momentos más tarde, Abigail ocupaba su asiento junto a una de las ventanillas del avión con destino a Charles de Gaulle, en tanto que Graham se arrellanaba con un suspiro de cansancio en su propia plaza. La cadencia de unos pasos familiares le impelieron a levantar la vista, limitándose a estudiar con expresión plácida la espigada figura de Lecter mientras éste depositaba su liviana carga en el portaequipajes. 

\- Bonne soirée. Comment allez-vous? Parece que vamos a ser compañeros de viaje por unas cuantas horas… en cualquier caso, estoy encantado de conocerles a ambos. - El acento del psiquiatra se tiñó espontáneamente de las melodiosas inflexiones tonales tan características del idioma francés, de forma que Will Graham no pudo menos que preguntarse cuántos lenguajes más dominaría su insólito camarada. A fin de cuentas, ¿qué sabía él acerca de Hannibal Lecter en realidad, pese a haber formado parte de su círculo más íntimo durante meses enteros? El policía le dio vueltas a la repentina idea durante unos fugaces segundos, al tiempo que aceptaba su cortés apretón de manos reforzando la farsa.

¿Se trataría, asimismo, del ofrecimiento de una nueva tregua, quizás? ¿O acaso era ya demasiado tarde para firmar de buena fe un armisticio, llegados a ese punto?

\- Pas trop mal, merci. Espero que haya disfrutado de su visita a los Estados Unidos. - “No tal mal como cabría esperar, dado que aún no estoy muerto” pensó el agente sin soltar aún la mano que estrechaba con fuerza innecesaria. 

Hannibal prosiguió con su improvisado teatro con una genial sonrisa repleta de dientes blancos, extrañamente alargados. - Ha sido toda una experiencia, eso puedo asegurárselo. Resulta en cierto modo difícil regresar al viejo continente sin más, después de tantos avatares y de tantas irrepetibles vivencias. No obstante, no podía demorar mi salida por más tiempo. - El psiquiatra volvió a ladear la cabeza con ese visaje tan característico, indiscutiblemente semejante al de un reptil que oteara su presa, o algún inminente peligro.- No parece usted excesivamente emocionado ante la perspectiva de este viaje, si me permite la indiscreción. Déjeme reconfortarlo si le digo que, sin lugar a dudas, París es una de las ciudades más exquisitas y hermosas del mundo entero. Estoy seguro de que podrá encontrar alguna buena razón que justifique su presencia allí, si mantiene la mente abierta. 

Will se hundió entonces en su asiento sin mediar palabra, abrochándose el cinturón de seguridad con manos súbitamente temblorosas. Abigail intercambió una efímera mirada de preocupación por encima de su hombro con su protector, pero sin embargo juzgó con una sensatez nacida de su tenaz supervivencia que era más seguro mantenerse al margen por el momento; de manera que se encogió sobre sí misma y fingió dormitar hasta que el sueño le sobrevino realmente. 

Hannibal mantuvo su mano próxima a la de Will en el reposabrazos, entibiándola con el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo a pesar de que se cuidó de que sus pieles no se rozaran por descuido. Graham permaneció inmóvil y con los ojos cerrados, tratando desesperadamente de escapar de las imágenes que le acechaban tras la frágil cortina de sus párpados una y otra vez, sin que él tuviera ya las fuerzas ni la determinación para evitarlo.

Jack y su apostura rígida y autoritaria desplomándose a sus pies, con su camisa inmaculada súbitamente empapada de sangre, arrastrándose como una patética alimaña por el suelo. Los bellos y amables rasgos de Alana contorsionados en una trémula mueca de dolor, a merced del sufrimiento que la paralizaba sobre el asfalto y de esa lluvia gélida que calaba hasta los huesos. 

Will Graham no se percató de que estaba clavándose las uñas en sus propias palmas hasta que manó la sangre. Sólo entonces Hannibal tomó su mano con delicadeza, reminiscente, una vez más, de aquella velada que compartieron en la acogedora oscuridad de la morada del psiquiatra; aquella en que la vida de Randall Tier fue sacrificada en pos de un bien mayor. De una justicia más importante que él mismo, o al menos, eso fue lo que el policía se repitió en su fuero interno una y mil millones de veces antes de mostrar su caza con orgullo; como si fuera un lobo que tras cobrarse una pieza acudiera a la guarida donde aguarda, hambrienta, su pareja.

\- Ya veo que volar no es una de sus actividades predilectas. Por favor, procure relajarse y permítame que le ayude, ¿sí? - Lecter llamó por señas a una de las azafatas, intercambiando con ella unas cuantas frases en perfecto francés que Graham no se molestó en tratar de descifrar. El psiquiatra le ofreció un vaso con no menos de tres dedos de whisky al tiempo que él mismo tomaba un sorbo de una copa de champán que la auxiliar le sirvió con solícita celeridad antes de retirarse con un murmullo y una cortés inclinación. 

\- Le ofrecería gustosamente un poco de lorazepam, pero me temo que, con las prisas, he extraviado mi maletín médico en alguna parte. En todo caso, la azafata me ha asegurado que cuentan con algunas tabletas de Valium en su botiquín para el personal, en caso de que fuera realmente necesario. Imagino que el whisky es tan terrible como este champán pero, al menos, debo reconocerles su magnífica atención al cliente.

\- Lorazepam, alprazolam y benzodiacepinas en general… creo que las conozco en todas sus dosis y modalidades, doctor, de modo que no se moleste. Gracias por su preocupación, pero creo que prefiero este remedio, si es que podemos llamarlo así. 

Hannibal Lecter alzó su copa a modo de brindis antes de volver a degustar el ambarino líquido, clavando sus ojos en Will. Graham agradeció el familiar ardor del whisky atravesando su garganta, aflojando así el nudo que amenazaba con asfixiarle. 

Will Graham se preguntó si, a la luz de los recientes acontecimientos, sería capaz de odiar a Hannibal Lecter alguna vez sin ese otro sentimiento avasallador y absorvente que acariciaba los oscuros recovecos de su mente y su pecho, a pesar de su denodada resistencia. Cuanto menos, se cuestionó si acaso sería capaz de odiar a Hannibal Lecter más aún de lo que se odiaba a sí mismo por la elección que, a pesar de todo y de todos, había decidido tomar.


	3. 03

París era una ciudad variopinta y hermosa, sin duda, que hacía justicia a su reputación como una de las ciudades más bellas y cosmopolitas de Europa. Will pensó que le resultaba inusitadamente sencillo olvidar las circunstancias que lo habían conducido hasta allí no sin cierta inquietud; pero no podía menos que recrearse ante la espectacular panorámica del Sena discurriendo lentamente por la ciudad y los seculares muros de la catedral de Notre-Dame recortandose a lo lejos. Abigail lo tomó del brazo de nuevo como ya hiciera en el aeropuerto hace días, sonriéndole con una mezcla de deleite y cautela, al tiempo que le ofrecía un bocado de la crepe de chocolate de la que ya había dado cuenta.

\- ¿Seguro que no quieres probarla? Está buenísima, de verdad… y además, no ha sido sencillo conseguirla. Hannibal me ha hecho jurar en el nombre de todos mis ancestros que no pondré pegas a la hora de la cena. 

\- Sin duda lo ha hecho. ¿Te ha dicho exactamente a dónde ha ido, o te ha dejado en la incógnita tanto como a mí?

La joven negó con la cabeza mientras masticaba con evidente agrado. Tragó apresuradamente para proseguir la conversación pero calló en cuanto notó el pulgar del policía rozando la comisura de su boca, tratando de limpiar una pequeña mancha de cacao en la que ella no había reparado.

\- Ah… lo siento, no pretendía… - Graham retiró la mano con un gesto brusco, alarmando a la muchacha hasta el punto de que ésta le soltó el brazo que apretaba despreocupadamente contra su costado. Abigail retiró el rostro, cabizbaja, y se adelantó unos cuantos pasos, caminando por delante de él.

\- No. No te preocupes, no me ha molestado en absoluto. Supongo que es absurdo por mi parte pretender retomar el contacto contigo sin más, como si nada hubiera ocurrido. - La chica encogió sus esbeltos hombros hacia delante de forma perceptible, de manera que Graham tuvo que contener el inmediato impulso de ponerse a su altura y abrazarla contra sí para consolarla. - Después de todo, es natural que nos odies a ambos por lo que ha pasado… tanto a Hannibal como a mí.

\- Eso no… - el investigador sacudió la cabeza, interrogándose a sí mismo al respecto. No obstante, alzó la barbilla apretando los dientes y rehusó seguir torturándose en vano por más tiempo; después de todo, él había llegado hasta allí movido por su propia voluntad. Por su férrea determinación de proteger a Abigail Hobbs a toda costa, incluso de sí mismo y de las convicciones que había cultivado durante toda una vida de servicio a la ley. Will Graham suspiró, apretando el paso para alcanzarla y caminar así a su lado. 

\- No te odio, Abigail. Has de saber que, ocurra lo que ocurra, jamás podría odiarte - Graham evitó de forma deliberada hacer alusión alguna hacia Hannibal Lecter, pero la joven le sostuvo la mirada sin titubear. - Estoy aquí para asegurarme de que, esta vez, nadie volverá a hacerte daño. El doctor Lecter estaba en lo cierto cuando dijo que había creado un espacio donde, juntos, podríamos existir, y estoy listo para defender eso y todo lo que entraña. 

\- Gracias. Significa mucho para mí. - Ninguno de los dos dijo más, de modo que anduvieron en silencio sin rumbo fijo; pero se trataba de un silencio confortable y cálido. Cuando las luces del atardecer comenzaron a teñir el cielo de tonos malvas y rojizos, ambos encaminaron sus pasos hacia la bulliciosa calle de Saint Michel. 

Lecter les aguardaba en la terraza de un pub que ostentaba el mismo nombre que la rúa. El doctor alzó una mano en señal de saludo, con un vaso de vino tinto en la mesa y un periódico local doblado sobre el regazo. En cuanto lo divisó, Abigail corrió hacia él, inclinándose para recibir un beso sobre su frente. 

\- Hola, me alegro de veros. Confío en que hayáis disfrutado de vuestro paseo vespertino. ¿Habéis aprovechado para hacer turismo, u os habéis limitado a disfrutar de las vistas?

\- Lo mismo podría preguntarte a ti. - Will no trató de disimular el sarcasmo que destilaban sus palabras - ¿Estamos autorizados a conocer el objeto de tus repentinos asuntos pendientes, o se trata más bien de algún tipo de transacción privada? ¿Una excursión por los mercados parisinos con fines alimenticios, quizás…?

El psiquiatra arqueó una ceja ante el ostentoso tono petulante que el policía no se había molestado en enmascarar, mas no tuvo reparos en mostrarle una sonrisa lobuna en respuesta a su premeditada grosería. 

\- Por supuesto que tenéis derecho a saber el motivo de mi corta ausencia, Will, no hace falta que te pongas a la defensiva tan pronto. Ahora somos una familia, después de todo. - Lecter enredó los dedos en el largo cabello de Abigail, ajustándole de paso una coqueta horquilla con un broche en forma de hoja que lucía cerca de su sien - No podremos quedarnos en París tanto como me gustaría, pero por fortuna, tuve el privilegio de vivir durante varios años aquí. He preferido adelantarme y asegurarme de que todo estuviera a punto, antes de llevaros a los dos a casa. 

\- ¿A casa? - Abigail sonrió alborozada, encantada ante la perspectiva de contar, de nuevo, con un hogar al que poder considerar propio. - ¿Quieres decir que no es necesario que nos hospedemos más tiempo en un hotel? 

\- Precisamente, querida. Mi tía y yo vivimos juntos durante años frente a los Jardines de Luxemburgo cuando yo aún era un estudiante de medicina. La casa, naturalmente, no está puesta a mi verdadero nombre, de modo que había bastante papeleo pendiente por solucionar. Acabo de constatar que está todo en orden, y que el personal de mantenimiento ha hecho su trabajo con bastante prolijidad; así que es perfectamente habitable. Ya me he puesto en contacto con el hotel para que lleven nuestras pertenencias allí, así que no será necesario volver. 

La sonrisa deslumbrante que refulgía en el rostro de la muchacha era tan contagiosa que Will se encontró a sí mismo sonriendo a su vez. Hannibal le devolvió el gesto con una inclinación de cabeza antes de incorporarse del asiento, alisar las arrugas de su chaqueta y pagar la cuenta. 

\- Seguidme. Sólo nos tomará unos minutos de caminata y la temperatura esta noche es deliciosa. Contadme, pues, qué habéis visto… confío en que el paseo por el Sena haya sido de vuestro agrado. Recuerdo que, siendo joven, quedé tan impresionado que lo dibujaba una y otra vez. 

Abigail llenó el silencio con el timbre de su voz cristalina y pausada, relatando en detalle el sobrecogimiento que la había embargado frente a las iridiscentes vidrieras de Notre-Dame, los severos contornos del Palacio de Justicia y la universal silueta de la Torre Eiffel insinuándose en lontananza. El doctor asentía con una expresión serena en el rostro que se hacía patente en cada ademán, respondiéndole a su vez que los llevaría a ambos a la Saint Chapelle al día siguiente si no tenían inconveniente; explicando con vívida intensidad la incidencia de la luz y el torrente de policromía que reverberaba en sus vetustas paredes, arremolinándose en el suelo con cada rayo de Sol.

Al fin, los tres se detuvieron frente a un edificio monumental y extenso, con una fachada marmórea, exquisitamente tallada y rematada con macizos balcones de hierro. Lecter abrió el portal y les indicó que les correspondía la vivienda que ocupaba todo el tercer piso. Una vez allí, Abigail cruzó el umbral de la puerta con premura, perdiéndose por entre las espaciosas estancias de la casa mientras inundaba el aire con una risa cantarina que Will sabía, a ciencia cierta, que jamás había tenido el placer de escuchar hasta ese preciso instante. 

Graham cerró los ojos, aferrándose a ese jubiloso sonido con todo su ser. Se recordó a sí mismo que su presencia en ese momento y lugar obedecía a un propósito más elevado que cualquiera de los allí presentes. La promesa de la aceptación incondicional y tal vez, sólo tal vez, un afecto del mismo cariz. Ideales, todos ellos, fuera del alcance de los tres hasta que un monstruo engalanado con traje de persona decidió que conformaría esa posibilidad a sus ególatras deseos. 

Hannibal permaneció al otro lado del umbral observándolo de hito en hito, sosteniendo la puerta abierta. Will sabía que el paralelismo entre sus pasados encuentros con Lecter en su acomodada oficina de Baltimore y la estampa que el psiquiatra le presentaba ahora era profundamente intencionada. Mimada y preconcebida hasta el más nimio detalle.

Will, acatando su papel en la historia, ajustó el abrigo que portaba en su antebrazo. Una sonrisa agridulce sesgó sus labios cuando levantó la mirada para indagar en los ojos que buscaban, sin dilación, los suyos.

\- ¿Puedo pasar?

\- ¿Pretendes encañonarme con un arma, o tampoco en esta ocasión?

\- Hmm. No creo que lo haga esta noche, no.

Hannibal se hizo a un lado para permitirle la entrada como ya hiciera aquella vez, hace meses, en su propia consulta cuando Will fue liberado de prisión. La única diferencia radicaba en que una de sus manos se prendió en la cintura del investigador, instándole con íntima tibieza a que se reuniese con él en el recibidor, antes de cerrar definitivamente la puerta tras de sí. 

\- Bienvenido a casa, Will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuará...


	4. 04

Los tres habitantes de la casa se amoldaron a los nuevos espacios comunes y rutinas compartidas con una suerte de tácita, si bien tensa, cordialidad. Hannibal Lecter dedicaba largas horas de esparcimiento a la lectura, los bocetos a lápiz de sus cuadernos de dibujo y su ya bien conocida dilección por las artes culinarias. Mientras tanto, Abigail Hobbs permanecía sumida en un estado de meditabunda introspección, si bien también dedicaba dilatados espacios de tiempo a sus libros y otra serie de pasatiempos más acordes con su edad, como ciertas series de televisión y determinados grupos de música que escuchaba siempre con los cascos puestos, ya que Lecter sólo precisó una vez para reseñarle, muy sucintamente, que no toleraría semejante orquesta de sonidos discordantes siempre y cuando él estuviera presente en la vivienda.

Por su parte, Will Graham se descubrió a sí mismo leyendo con fruición cada artículo de la absurdamente afamada periodista Freddie Lounds. El policía sintió una oleada de abrupta e irracional furia al comprobar que el contador de visitas de la repugnante website conocida como TattleCrime.com se había granjeado un desmedido aumento de seguidores desde la aciaga noche en que los ocupantes de aquel piso habían dejado su vida atrás de forma tajante y expeditiva, aunque tal vez necesaria. Los sensacionalistas titulares se sucedían uno tras otro, agraviando su vista con el color de la fuente que los remarcaba, rojo y desabrido, y sus no menos inflamadas proclamaciones. 

_“Hannibal el Caníbal y William Graham: ¿los nuevos y sangrientos Bonnie y Clyde?_

_Como nuestros fieles lectores ya sabrán, TattleCrime continúa indagando incansablemente en los entresijos de este particular caso movido no sólo por el deber de informar, sino el de denunciar las múltiples irregularidades que, desgraciadamente, se han cebado con este luctuoso suceso en particular._

_El mundo entero está al corriente de los asesinatos acaecidos en Baltimore la pasada noche del 2 de octubre, hace exactamente 3 semanas. La mansión Lecter, tristemente conocida ahora como una moderna adaptación de una cámara de los horrores digna de la atormentada imaginación del mismísimo Edgar Allan Poe, continúa estremeciéndonos con los salvajes relatos de desmedida violencia y crueldad que han podido ser corroborados a la luz de las recientes pruebas forenses._

_Las evidencias físicas dejadas por este metódico psicópata sin parangón, el reputado doctor Lecter, siguen siendo prácticamente inexistentes. No obstante, el sótano de su vivienda ha dotado a los técnicos de suficientes indicios y restos orgánicos como para corroborar la tesis más temida y descabellada de todas: ¿cómo es posible que un erudito miembro de la más alta sociedad estadounidense fuera el Destripador de Chesapeake, sin que nadie lo advirtiera durante tanto tiempo? ¿Acaso el merecido descrédito y el escarnio hacia el FBI podría ser más incuestionable, dado que no sólo fallaron en sus intentos sucesivos por atraparlo, sino que encarcelaron a otros inocentes falsamente acusados en su lugar?_

_Lo más preocupante de los últimos asesinatos vinculados con el Destripador de Chesapeake, sin embargo, no se limita al lamentable deceso de las dos víctimas corroboradas por la prensa convencional en la noche del 2 de octubre - el agente Jack Crawford y la doctora Alana Bloom, cuyos perfiles y relación con este caso ya esclarecimos en artículos previos - sino que, remitiéndonos a la súbita e inexplicable desaparición del agente especial Will Graham en extrañas circunstancias, plantea otra serie de interrogantes mucho más inquietantes._

_Sólo caben dos vías de investigación posibles. ¿Puede estar el señor Graham, tal y como postula la opinión de muchos expertos en el campo, enterrado y semi-consumido en algún lugar recóndito cerca de la propiedad de éste en Wolf Trap -Virginia-? ¿O quizá, sólo quizá, como ya hemos venido haciendo eco desde este espacio virtual, es posible que Will Graham y Hannibal Lecter hayan unido sus fuerzas en una particular y sangrienta cruzada, escapando de las fauces del FBI delante de sus propias narices?_

_Sólo el tiempo y la colaboración entre diversas entidades internacionales pueden despejar la incógnita.”_

Will cerró el ordenador portátil con un golpe seco, derramando parte del café que mantenía en una taza a su alcance. Sus rápidos reflejos impidieron que el líquido se esparciera sobre el laptop, pero no consiguió evitar que le cayera sobre el antebrazo, arruinando así su camisa. Mascullando una maldición, el policía se deshizo con un ademán hosco de sus gafas, dejándolas caer sin cuidado alguno sobre la mesita de café antes de encaminarse hacia el lavabo.

Lecter salió a su encuentro a medio camino mientras se secaba las manos con un paño, observándole inquisitivamente. Abigail permanecía en la cocina ajena a los dos hombres, concentrada en la tarea de picar cebollas para la quiche lorraine que Lecter y ella estaban preparando.

\- ¿Sucede algo, Will? ¿Estás herido?

El aludido apretó los dientes en respuesta al tono solícito y paternalista que el psiquiatra acababa de emplear con afán conciliador, cerrando los puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

\- No, no te preocupes. Esta vez no he tenido oportunidad de escaldarme porque el café llevaba olvidado lo menos un par de horas antes de que se me ocurriera echármelo por encima. Descuida; la próxima vez no fallaré e irá a parar, directo, a la tapicería del sofá. Es sólo una mera cuestión de insistencia y de continuar aumentando las dosis de cafeína sin prisa pero sin pausa. 

Lecter meneó la cabeza con aire censurador, pero no trató de disimular la sutil sonrisa que curvaba las comisuras de sus labios. 

\- Preferiría preservar la tapicería tal y como está, si no es molestia. Por otro lado, me disculpo de antemano si este resulta ser un mal momento, pero la cena estará lista en unos minutos. ¿Piensas comer lo mismo que nosotros, o prefieres prepararte algo antes de que nos sentemos a la mesa? 

Y ahí estaba, puntual como siempre, la pregunta que Hannibal le formulaba todos y cada uno de los días de su convivencia en común como si se tratase de algún monstruo surgido de un cuento de hadas. Después de semanas, ya no se trataba de una mera cuestión de compartir pacíficamente un espacio donde coexistir todos juntos, sino de compartir el pan. 

\- Creo recordar que ya comenté con anterioridad que no tengo intención, por ahora, de comer ningún tipo de ser vivo que tuviera un sistema nervioso central, gracias. Si tres no son multitud en la cocina, iré enseguida a preparar un poco del pescado que tengo congelado desde anteayer. 

El rostro de Lecter se endureció a medida que el investigador hablaba, convirtiéndose en una máscara impenetrable. Se repuso con celeridad remarcable, no obstante, y apretó el hombro de Will con afectada simpatía. 

\- Bien sabes que no es problema. Iré descongelando el pescado entonces para que no se nos haga muy tarde. Abigail, ¿querrías hacerme el favor de picar un par de cebollas más? Mientras esperamos que la quiche se hornee, podemos echarle una mano a Will con su propia cena. - El psiquiatra buscó los ojos del hombre mientras deslizaba su mano libre sobre su nuca, acariciándola con pausada suavidad, como si tratara de tranquilizar a un animal asustado. - ¿Qué te parecería un guiso matelote? Se trata de un plato sencillo que se marina con vino blanco. Pensé que podría interesarte el aprender a prepararlo, así que me tomé la libertad de comprar un poco de anguila en el mercado. 

Graham le sostuvo la mirada, inmóvil, teniendo buen cuidado de no inclinarse hacia las manos que seguían tocándolo. 

\- Sería muy amable por tu parte, doctor Lecter. Ahora, si me disculpas, debo ir a cambiarme de ropa antes de empezar a pensar en trocear lubina; aunque es bastante probable que el regusto a café tibio no ofendiese a mi paladar. - Will se desprendió del apretado cerco en que lo envolvía el psiquiatra tomándolo por las muñecas y dando un paso atrás. - Por cierto; aunque sé que últimamente pareces haber perdido el interés en los siempre controvertidos artículos de Freddie, creo que es conveniente que sepas que ella no ha abandonado la premisa de una gran fuga conjunta de dos monstruos enamorados, rumbo hacia el atardecer. 

Hannibal rió en voz alta. Will quedó tan sorprendido al escuchar el inédito, franco sonido que se olvidó de que aún apretaba las recias muñecas de Lecter entre sus dedos. 

\- Te equivocas, querido Will. Es imposible que me olvide de nuestra buena amiga, así como de su flamígero estilo periodístico. ¿Sabías que en breve va a lanzarse al mundo editorial con su propia autobiografía? Sin duda, el caso de Hannibal el Caníbal y el Destripador de Chesapeake cobrarán renovada notoriedad, si cabe… me pregunto de qué forma piensa abordar la historia de Abigail, ya que sin duda tratará de convertir su libro en el best seller de la década.

\- Le hice prometer que dejaría a Abigail en paz. - replicó Graham en voz baja y ahogada, con un timbre que se asemejaba más bien a un gruñido, al tiempo que notaba los músculos de los antebrazos de Lecter moviéndose reflexivamente bajo sus palmas. Al fin, tras unos inquietantes segundos, lo soltó definitivamente. - ...Antes de reunirme contigo en tu consulta. El día en que destruimos todos los archivos y notas sobre tus pacientes. 

\- Vaya. De modo que así fue. - Hannibal le dio la espalda, internándose de nuevo en la cocina para reunirse junto a Abigail. La muchacha se mordía el labio mientras trataba resueltamente de no mirar a ninguno de los dos, afanándose en limpiar unos cacharros que, a decir verdad, necesitaban seguir usando más tarde. - Deberías ir a cambiarte, Will. Me ocuparé de marinar el pescado, mientras tanto.

Graham se arrancó a tirones la camisa sucia, dejándola caer sin más en el suelo antes de encerrarse en el cuarto de baño adyacente a su dormitorio. Abrió la llave del agua fría, salpicándose con ella el rostro y aferrándose al lavabo con nudillos lívidos. Se enderezó cuando el roce del agua helada sobre su dermis se tornó insoportable y se contempló a sí mismo en el espejo, indagando en los ojos azules que lo escrutaban a su vez con una mezcla de estupor y desprecio.

Sonrió sardónicamente al extraño que lo vigilaba desde la otra cara de la luna, mas éste no le devolvió la sonrisa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuará...


	5. 05

Will Graham salió del cuarto de baño varios minutos más tarde, esperando a que remitiera el agudo dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a martillearle en las sienes. Finalmente, perdió la paciencia y se metió un puñado de aspirinas en la boca mientras pensaba con un fatalismo no desprovisto de ironía que tanto le daba padecer una encefalitis vírica como si no. Sus antiguos hábitos y su forma de lidiar con los problemas sólo habían tomado un rumbo más taxativo y sangriento; pero por lo demás, continuaban siendo tan autodestructivos como siempre. 

Cuando regresó a la cocina, encontró a Abigail partiendo la quiche lorraine en porciones simétricas. Lecter, fiel a su palabra, se inclinaba sobre el fogón mientras marinaba el pescado a fuego lento, explicándole a la joven con voz cálida y pausada los entresijos de la receta. 

\- ...Como puedes comprobar, Abigail, la lubina ya está cocinada. Al principio, debes recordar que para marinar el pescado correctamente tan sólo lo debes dejar hirviendo junto con el vino, el ajo, la cebolla y las hierbas aromáticas. El resto de los ingredientes van después. - El psiquiatra no levantó la vista para mirar al recién llegado, pero le invitó a acercarse con un gesto de la mano. - Me he tomado la libertad de comenzar a preparar también tu cena, Will. Espero que no te importe.

El investigador vaciló durante unos segundos antes de aceptar la implícita incitación, pero fue la sonrisa sosegada de Abigail lo que le decidió a enterrar la imprecación que pujaba en su garganta y respetar así la atmósfera de doméstica cordialidad. 

\- No, no es problema. Gracias por molestarte en preparar otro plato para mí, yo… - Graham sacudió la cabeza, tratando de poner en orden sus ideas a pesar del dolor remanente que todavía palpitaba en su frente. - Tengo una jaqueca bastante desagradable, eso es todo. No deberías haberte molestado… hubiera sido mejor que los dos cenarais sin mí. 

\- No es molestia. ¿Verdad que no, Hannibal? - Abigail tomó una de las manos de Will entre las suyas, tratando de serenarle de la misma manera en que él, algunas veces, había tratado de consolarla a ella cada vez que iba a visitarla al hospital psiquiátrico, hace no tanto tiempo. - Todos comprendemos que la confianza mutua es difícil de conseguir, y más si tenemos en cuenta… bueno. Si tenemos en cuenta todo lo que ha pasado. Pero ahora somos una familia, y no estaría bien que no comiéramos juntos cada día… mi padre también lo odiaba, ¿sabéis? A menos que existiera un motivo de peso, debíamos sentarnos todos a la mesa siempre. En cada comida. También cocinábamos juntos... - La joven pareció perder el hilo de su monólogo de repente, perdida como estaba en sus propios recuerdos. 

Lecter enmarcó el rostro de la muchacha entre sus manos, buscando su mirada a la par que le sonreía con indulgente simpatía. - Y eso es exactamente lo que seguiremos haciendo, querida mía. ¿Podrías ir al comedor y poner la mesa? Gracias a ti, todo está ya prácticamente preparado. Will y yo iremos enseguida, una vez que hayamos supervisado los toques finales del guiso.

Abigail asintió con un vigoroso movimiento de cabeza, alejándose con su paso liviano por entre los pasillos de la vieja vivienda. Una vez que el eco de sus pisadas se alejó lo suficiente, Will tomó por el cuello de la camisa a Lecter, arrugando la impecable tela entre sus crispados dígitos.

\- ¿Pero qué demonios…? Apenas sabe donde está, maldito bastardo… ¿Qué le has hecho esta vez? ¿Qué le has dado?

El psiquiatra chasqueó la lengua, mas ningún ademán en su apostura delató indicio alguno de inquietud o agresividad. Se limitó a zafarse de las manos que se tensaban en torno a su cuello, arreglando sus atavíos de forma casi mecánica. 

\- A pesar del enorme afecto que siento por ti, William, ni siquiera tú deberías tentar constantemente a la suerte. Sabes mejor que nadie que si hay algo que abomino en este mundo es la descortesía gratuita y tengo que admitir que también tú, mejor que nadie, eres capaz de poner a prueba mis límites. - Hannibal apartó el guiso del fuego, observando sus contenidos con ojo crítico. - En cuanto a Abigail, no debes preocuparte. Está siguiendo un tratamiento a base de fenelcina, mejor conocida como Nardil, estrictamente supervisada por mí. Dado su historial clínico y personal previo, confío en que comprendas que una terapia de antidepresivos se trata del tratamiento más elemental y responsable que podemos brindarle. 

\- No dudo que el Nardil tiene algo que ver con esto… ahora bien, ¿qué más? ¿Y desde hace cuánto tiempo? 

\- Oh, Will. A veces pareces olvidar que llevo ocupándome del bienestar físico y mental de nuestra hija desde hace ya varios meses. Por fortuna para ella, sus pesadillas ya terminaron. - Lecter sirvió el matelote en una fuente de porcelana, aparentemente ajeno al hombre que temblaba de furia reprimida a escasos centímetros de su espacio personal. - Ahora eres tú quien debe decidir si deseas seguir cargando con el peso de los fantasmas que te asedian; y hablo tanto de los propios como de los ajenos. 

\- ¿¡Hannibal!? ¿¡Will!? - La voz de Abigail Hobbs les llegó amortiguada desde el otro lado de la casa.- ¿A qué estáis esperando? Me muero de hambre… si no empezamos a cenar ya mismo, lo siguiente que haré será cazar y devorar a uno de vosotros. Me da igual quién sea. 

Lecter sonrió socarronamente, guiñándole un ojo al hombre que permanecía clavado en el suelo, cautivo de su propia ira. - Creo recordar que no tenemos ningún rifle para caza mayor en esta casa, pero yo no subestimaría los recursos de alguien como Abigail. Si lo crees oportuno, podemos continuar con esta conversación más adelante, una vez que nuestra hambrienta adolescente se haya ido a dormir. 

Y en efecto, así fue. La cena en sí misma resultó ser el escenario de un conflicto diplomático entre dos grandes potencias que se trataban con glacial cortesía, aunque a Abigail no pareció importunarla; contentándose con llenar el silencio por sus propios medios entre bocado y bocado. Quizá por fortuna, el cóctel de medicamentos y el letargo resultante de la deliciosa comida adormiló a la joven minutos después de haber recogido limpiamente la cocina y haber puesto en orden el comedor. Abigail se frotó los ojos y trató de disimular el sonoro bostezo que humedeció sus largas pestañas, pero Hannibal la mandó a su cuarto con un beso en el pelo y un leve empujón en dirección a Will para que ésta le deseara buenas noches a su vez. 

El investigador la tomó por los hombros, escrutando con atención su rostro para buscar indicios que denotasen algún tipo de intoxicación, sobredosis o enfermedad que justificara su conducta, tragándose a duras penas su propia frustración al no encontrar nada determinante. La muchacha le sonrió con ese aire misterioso y beatífico que ya empleara con anterioridad, besándole la mejilla con un tibio susurro.

\- Que tengas dulces sueños, papá… Will. 

\- También tú, Abigail.

La puerta de su habitación se cerró tras ella, y Lecter apareció en su ángulo de visión segundos después, portando una botella de whisky y un par de vasos que procedió a servir sin mediar palabra. Escanció la medida de un par de dedos exactos, colocando uno de los vasos al alcance del investigador para que fuera él mismo quien aceptara o declinase la ofrenda. 

\- El whisky no es una de mis bebidas predilectas, pero parece un buen momento para hacer una excepción. No soy un experto, pero aún así recuerdo que durante uno de mis viajes en Escocia me quedé prendado de este Talisker. No esperaba que la diminuta isla de Skye contara con su propia destilería. 

Graham acunó el vaso entre sus manos, disfrutando del aroma ahumado y salino, totalmente exótico e infrecuente, que emanaba la bebida. Ambos la paladearon en silencio, a pequeños sorbos, esperando a que los signos de actividad que de vez en cuando resonaban desde la alcoba de Abigail cesaran por completo. 

El ex-policía se lamió los labios, saboreando las últimas gotas, especiadas y agridulces, que aún permanecían prendidas en ellos. El psiquiatra siguió el recorrido de la lengua de Will con ojos pardos y turbios, sin tratar de disimular su ardiente interés; sin duda fantaseando con el sabor del whisky entreverándose entre sus bocas abiertas y acopladas. Con sus matices a vainilla, naranjas y frutos secos fundiéndose con su saliva entremezclada y su sangre. 

\- Así que… ¿así es como me amas? ¿Era realmente necesario secuestrar, mutilar y drogar a una chiquilla durante meses e inculparme por todos tus asesinatos, sólo para llevarme a la cama?

\- Sabes sobradamente que eso no es cierto, mi buen Will. Tu inteligencia, empatía y dotes de observación son demasiado remarcables como para que semejante justificación burda y superficial resulte satisfactoria ni por asomo. Eres una criatura hermosa e indescifrable que me gustaría disfrutar de todas las maneras posibles… pero no es tu cuerpo lo que me fascina. 

\- ¿Ah, no? - Graham levantó el vaso a la altura de sus ojos, estudiando la incidencia de la luz en el fino cristal, desapasionado y burlón en cada uno de sus gestos y matices. - ¿Alana no era simplemente un fetiche mío, entonces? ¿No te hundías entre sus piernas con mi imagen firmemente anclada en tu mente? A tenor de los últimos acontecimientos, supongo que es un milagro que no te follases también a Jack antes de matarlo… tal vez sí que sentías algún tipo de afinidad por Bella, después de todo. 

\- Will…- la voz de Lecter sonó suave y atemperada pero, no obstante, vibraba con una atonía que no resultaba natural ni humana. - ...De todos los juegos que quizá quieras probar conmigo, te garantizo que éste no es uno de ellos. 

\- ¿O qué? ¿Me matarás a mí tamb…? - el investigador no acertó a completar la frase, ya que tenía al otro hombre tendido sobre él. Pensó con aturdimiento que ni siquiera le había visto moverse mientras luchaba por desprenderse de la mano que atenazaba su garganta como una garra férrea e inexorable, privándolo totalmente de aire. 

Consiguió zafarse de él mediante una patada en el estómago que impelió al psiquiatra a doblarse sobre sí mismo, tratando de contener la súbita náusea. Graham, todavía con la sangre zumbándole en los oídos y la cabeza dándole vueltas por la falta de oxígeno, se abalanzó sobre su agresor, aprovechando la fuerza del impulso para superar la mayor envergadura y peso de su oponente. 

Lecter cayó, supino, sobre su espalda cuando Graham se cernió sobre él. El investigador se sentó sobre el vientre del psiquiatra, inmovilizándolo con sus piernas. Sus puños se abatieron sobre el rostro de Hannibal una y otra vez mientras éste le observaba, sonriente, desde abajo. Con sus angulosas facciones suavizándose en una suerte de epifánica adoración. 

Will indagó en esa expresión plácida y satisfecha sin poder evitarlo, constatando con creciente consternación que eran sus propias fantasías las que estaban filtrándose, sin que él pudiera controlarlas ya por más tiempo, en la realidad. 

Lecter aprovechó ese efímero latido, ese instante de indeseada serendipia, para desprenderse del peso del adversario que lo ancoraba al suelo, por demás insuficiente. Lo tomó por la nuca y una de sus muñecas, retorciéndole el brazo al tiempo que lo obligaba a tenderse boca abajo. Descargó su peso sobre la espalda del investigador mientras sujetaba el brazo extendido contra su propio pecho, ejerciendo presión sobre éste para hacerle saber a su víctima que no dudaría en fracturarle el antebrazo si persistía en sus intentos de rebelión. 

Will le miró por encima del hombro, sonriente y jadeante a pesar de su vulnerable posición. Una carcajada sucinta y extraña resonó por entre sus labios, acompañada de una mueca de dolor.

\- Debería haber imaginado que sabrías artes marciales. Apuesto a que tu tía te enseñó kendo también.

\- Evidentemente, querido William. Mi tía Murasaki es una superviviente nata, ya que entre otras muchas visicitudes, también me sobrevivió a mí. - Lecter entrelazó sus dedos con los de la mano que sujetaba, clavando sus uñas y contraponiendo la caricia tibia de sus labios sobre los nudillos ensangrentados de Graham. - Y además, fue su dojo el que mejoró la técnica de esta llave; no Yoshiaki Fujiwara, tal y como reza la Wikipedia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuará. Luchemos por una cuarta temporada, queridos fannibals y nakamas: http://the-winnowing-wind.tumblr.com/post/122224402734/how-can-you-help-hannibal


	6. 06

Will flexionó los dedos experimentalmente, midiendo las fuerzas de su adversario y tratando de mitigar el hormigueo que comenzaba a recorrerle el brazo al mismo tiempo. Hannibal se limitó a girar el ángulo forzado de la muñeca del investigador unos pocos grados más, de forma que éste abandonó toda pretensión subversiva, centrándose en mantener su respiración tan pausada y profunda como le era posible para mantener así a raya el gemido de dolor que sofocaba, testarudo, en la garganta. 

\- Si esta exhibición punitiva no va a llegar más lejos por hoy, creo que ya puedes retirarte. Si lo que deseabas demostrarme es quién de los dos es el depredador más fuerte, puedes descansar tranquilo porque nunca ha sido mi intención disputarte el título. Por otro lado, no vendría mal echarle un vistazo a tu labio… puede que me equivoque, pero juraría que la sangre que está resbalando ahora mismo por mi cuello no es mía. 

Hannibal sonrió por toda respuesta, recogiendo con la lengua las pequeñas gotas carmesíes que, en efecto, se derramaban pausadamente por entre las comisuras de sus labios. - Las curas pueden esperar un poco más. Supongo que te resultará indeseado a la par que atrevido que exprese mis apetencias con tanta claridad, pero lo cierto es que he esperado mucho tiempo para tenerte justamente en la postura en que te encuentras. Te ruego que me disculpes si esta revelación te resulta incómoda o desagradable en extremo.

Graham notó que el corazón se le detenía en el pecho por el espacio de un fugaz segundo, seguido por un tirón en la ingle que lo pilló totalmente desprevenido. Su cuerpo reaccionaba instintivamente ante las insinuaciones solapadas de erotismo y violencia, pero su mente aún no lograba reconciliar esta nueva faceta hedonista y sexuada con las escenas del crimen del Destripador de Chesapeake.

Había sido testigo de excepción en incontables ocasiones de su meticuloso teatro; de sus ponderadas escenas de kabuki sangriento allá donde el Destripador dejaba su sello. Su estética barbarie elevándose al nivel del arte gracias a la estampa de una muchacha esbelta y desnuda, esplendorosamente ensartada en un lecho de astas de ciervo. A una alegoría de la justicia, encadenada, ciega y literalmente descerebrada en mitad de un juzgado desierto. A la recreación de la ilustración medieval del Hombre Herido en las carnes de un pobre diablo que, tal y como atestiguaba la vetusta lámina, había sufrido inefables padecimientos antes de sucumbir por fin a la muerte. 

Grotesca belleza por doquier, así como una constante y deliciosa ironía: como la de aquel político corrupto, proclive a la malversación de fondos y la explotación del medio ambiente, que terminó sus días plantado como un árbol en floración, en el mismo parking de cemento que él había instaurado donde antes había un frondoso bosque. 

Nunca sexo explícito, ni representaciones de índole erótica, sin embargo, más allá de la inocente belleza de la desnudez sin tapujos. Sin máscaras. La verdad a la vista de todo aquel que quisiera participar en ella, sin pretextos ni reservas. 

El Destripador consideraba a sus víctimas como cerdos, como piaras al servicio de su propio divertimento y sustento. Éstas encontraban en la muerte el sentido que sus existencias vacuas y triviales no habían podido obtener en vida. Por lo tanto, toda profanación sexual de los cuerpos quedaba totalmente descartada en cuanto al modus operandi del asesino en cuestión; degradarse a sí mismo hasta tal punto hubiera sido comparable con conductas rayanas a la zoofilia, no con la búsqueda de un compañero o compañera apto para sus fines. 

Will sintió que el vello de la nuca se le erizaba a la par que un estremecimiento le sacudió de pies a cabeza, exhortándolo para tratar de liberarse de nuevo. Lecter descargó la totalidad de su peso sobre su cautivo para impedirle la libertad de movimiento, apegándose todavía más a su cuerpo fibroso y delgado. Recorrió su cuello con la punta de la nariz, olisqueando a Graham abierta y apreciativamente. Después lamió el nacimiento de su cabello ensortijado y castaño, saboreando el ácido regusto de su sudor, a medio camino entre la excitación y el pánico, que comenzaba a empaparle las sienes.

\- De todas las monstruosidades que se te atribuyen, Doctor Lecter… - Will escupió el título con una mezcla de escarnio y desprecio, cerrando los ojos y reposando la frente sobre las frías baldosas del suelo - … nunca hubiera imaginado que precisamente el epíteto de “violador”, o “depredador sexual” si lo prefieres, pasaría a formar parte de tu lista de grandes éxitos. Si algo diferenciaba al Destripador de Chesapeake del resto de desgraciados con los que empatizaba a diario es que siempre hacías una representación tanto artística como aséptica de sus víctimas. ¿Qué queda de aquel demonio absurdamente astuto e imposible de atrapar ahora? ¿Ya no crees estar por encima de la humanidad, y ésta es tu forma de exteriorizarlo? 

Los dientes de Hannibal se prendieron del cartílago del oído del Will a modo de advertencia, haciéndole temblar de repulsión y placer una vez más. Su lengua se deslizó por el canal auditivo, reptando hasta que lamió el frágil tímpano en su interior con exquisita delicadeza. Satisfecho ante las manifiestas evidencias de ese cóctel de adrenalina que tensaba los miembros del policía como una cuerda a punto de quebrarse, Lecter retrocedió apenas unos centímetros para poder susurrarle con cálida ternura.

\- En parte, no puedo negar que así es, Will. Permanecer a tu lado me ha redescubierto facetas de mí mismo que creía enterradas, u olvidadas, desde hace mucho tiempo. Si algo o alguien puede hacerme sentir humano, en el sentido absoluto del término, ese eres tú… mi hermana Mischa hace mucho tiempo que dejó de poder hacerlo. 

\- Mischa no explica lo que tú eres… Hannibal. - El nombre propio del psiquiatra brotó de los labios del investigador como una suerte de suspiro, abandonando toda pretensión de distanciamiento o desconfianza entre ambos hombres. - Tu forma de matar no es impulsiva, ni sigue patrones fijos. Disfrutas desafiando a Dios, o más bien, al concepto de Dios en sí mismo. Tal y como dices, tu hermana hace mucho tiempo que dejó de existir para convertirse en un imago; una imagen a la que idolatrar. No explica tu sed de sangre, ni tu desprecio por el ser humano en general. 

\- Nada me sucedió, fui yo lo que sucedí. - De pronto, el peso que hincaba a Will de bruces contra el suelo desapareció como si nunca hubiera estado allí. Lecter escrutó con detenimiento al hombre que se incorporaba con lentitud, mientras frotaba su muñeca dolorida en un intento fútil por paliar los calambres que recorrían su brazo. - Por tanto, espero que entiendas que no pretendo apelar a ninguna clase de razonamiento o excusa que trate de justificar mi conducta. Por otro lado, no era mi intención excederme con mi cortejo… pero tu capacidad innata para sacarme de mis casillas resulta encantadoramente inusitada y estimulante, incluso para alguien como yo. 

\- ¿Así que el cortejo todavía no ha terminado? Supongo que eres consciente de mi orientación sexual y lo que eso implica, ¿verdad?

\- Ese tipo de etiquetas que mencionas veladamente se me antojan inconmensurablemente aburridas, aunque debo admitir que yo mismo las he utilizado para dar una mayor verosimilitud a mi papel de filántropo y profesional de la salud. No obstante, eres un profiler excelente… me consta que no eres ajeno a la escala Kinsey y que sabes que la sexualidad es un concepto, como tantos otros, mucho más fluido de lo que la gente piensa. O pretende creer, para ser más exactos. 

\- Ambos sabemos que el sexo no es la mayor ni la más fundamental de tus pulsiones, ni por asomo. ¿Qué te impulsa a buscar ese tipo de intimidad conmigo? ¿Acaso nuestra evidente similitud a nivel intelectual ya no es suficiente, o estás tratando de satisfacer otra clase de instintos más primitivos?

\- Tú eres el profiler que se especializa en el uso de la empatía y la memoria eidética para reconstruir perfiles psicológicos y escenas del crimen, Will. Dímelo tú. ¿O acaso te doy miedo?

Graham entrecerró los parpados, ponderando a Lecter con suspicacia. - Sabes que sí. Con o sin ese after shave que tanto detestas, estoy seguro de que eres muy capaz de olerlo. El miedo forma parte inherente de mí, como la violencia en tu propio caso. 

\- ¿Y bien, Will? - Hannibal tomó al investigador por ambas manos, besando sus nudillos y el dorso con manifiesta ternura. - ¿No quieres asomarte, ni mirar tras la cortina? ¿Aún no estás listo para ver?

Por toda respuesta, Graham cerró los ojos definitivamente y dejó que el péndulo dorado de su mente fluctuase de izquierda a derecha. Su cerebro dio marcha atrás a la suma de acontecimientos que los habían llevado hasta allí a cámara rápida, reparando sin pretenderlo en todos los detalles. 

_Cuando abrió los ojos, una criatura famélica y astada se cernía sobre él, enmarcando su rostro con adoración entre sus manos enjutas y alargadas como nudosos zarzales._

_\- Podríamos desaparecer ahora. Esta noche. Alimentar a tus perros, dejar una nota a Alana y no verla a ella o a Jack nunca más. Casi educado._

_Will cubrió una de las manos de la criatura con la suya, apretándola contra su mejilla.- Así que ésta es nuestra última cena._

_El Wendigo se echó hacia atrás, indagando en sus grandes ojos azules con los suyos propios: blancos, lechosos y completamente desprovistos de humanidad. A pesar de todo, como ya sucediera al amparo de sus propias fantasías con Alana y el propio Hannibal Lecter, Will se sintió estremecer._

_\- No será nuestra última cena, amado mío. Es sólo el principio del fin. O el final de este comienzo._

_\- No te comprendo. No sé qué es lo que pretendes obtener de mí._

_\- Aquiles deseó que todos los griegos muriesen, para que Patroclo y él pudieran conquistar Troya solos. Fue necesaria la intervención divina para acabar con ellos._

_\- Esto no es sostenible._

_\- ¿No lo es? No te dejaré morir en el campo de batalla en mi lugar. Yo cuidaré de ti… conquistaré el mundo por ti, a tu lado, como tu compañero y tu igual, si tú me lo permites._

_\- No puedo desprenderme de tu armadura. No puedo escindirme de tus pensamientos. Quiero seguir siendo yo mismo, pero me pregunto si, a estas alturas, cualquiera de nosotros sería capaz de sobrevivir la separación._

_\- Nunca ha sido una opción deseable, en tanto que sí es válida. Quiero aislarte del resto del mundo y poseerte, hasta el punto en que olvides que existe una vida y un mundo más allá de mí. De nosotros y de nuestra hija Abigail._

_\- ¿Ese es tu plan, tu diseño…?_

_\- Así es, mi amor. Desde el preciso momento en que te vi ocupando aquella sórdida celda del hospital de Chilton en mi lugar._

__

Cuando Will Graham volvió en sí, encontró sus manos prendidas del cuello de la camisa de Lecter, bebiendo la sangre del corte que aún manaba de sus labios entreabiertos. Lecter, a su vez, lo sujetaba por el cuello y la mandíbula, inclinando su rostro de manera que podía penetrarlo con la lengua fácilmente. El húmedo músculo recorrió la hilera de sus dientes y el arco de su paladar con parsimonia, arrebatándole el aliento. 

Hannibal separó sus bocas enlazadas con un jadeo casi inaudible. Ambos reposaron la frente sobre la del compañero, tratando de recuperar una semblanza de autocontrol. 

\- Eres tan delicioso como imaginé. Eres la criatura que siempre he anhelado junto a mí, sin atreverme a codiciar algo tan inverosímil como tu existencia - el psiquiatra acarició las pronunciadas ojeras del investigador con infinito tiento, como si su simple gesto fuera capaz de alejar las pesadillas que asediaban su sueño. - Ahora, si no quieres que te devore por completo… más vale que vayas a tu habitación, y te asegures de correr el cerrojo para mantener a los monstruos fuera de tu cama. Sé perfectamente que apenas puedes lidiar con los que moran tras los espejos. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuará. Y #SaveHannibal, queridos nakamas, ahora y siempre. Los fannibals no hemos dicho aún nuestra última palabra.


	7. 07

La atmósfera en la vivienda y entre sus habitantes cambió, si bien era complicado especificar en qué radicaba exactamente tal transformación. No obstante, el clima de tensión que se había respirado las semanas previas se había relajado ostensiblemente; tal vez por la abierta declaración de intenciones de Hannibal Lecter para con su objeto de deseo. 

No habían vuelto a tocarse íntimamente desde aquella noche, mas Will se sorprendió a sí mismo respondiendo a los pequeños gestos cotidianos de cordialidad que el doctor siempre le había dispensado generosamente: sostenía su mirada en lugar de rehuirla cada vez que éste acariciaba su mejilla o sus rizos oscuros y se recostaba contra su cuerpo cada vez que Lecter rodeaba sus hombros con el brazo, tratando de hacerle caso omiso a las pícaras miradas de Abigail y a sus cantarinas risitas entrecortadas. 

La muchacha y él habían tomado por costumbre el pasear juntos por la ribera del Sena cada vez que Hannibal no estaba presente, hablando acerca de sus respectivas vidas en Minnesota y en Louisiana, de sus primeros flechazos, recuerdos y de todo y nada a la vez, conociéndose en profundidad al fin. Will se entristeció al comprobar que tampoco Abigail había tenido la oportunidad de disfrutar como tal de su infancia, supeditada como siempre lo había estado al influjo y las exigencias de su padre, Garrett Jacob Hobbs. Tan sólo había un tema que a Abigail todavía le dolía mencionar en voz alta, y ése era el de Marissa Schurr: Will no trató de persuadirla para hablar y ni tan siquiera intentó consolarla, ya que su propio luto y culpabilidad respecto a la muerte de Jack y Alana todavía se le antojaban igualmente duros y amargos, por lo que compartir su dolor con terceros tampoco le reportaba ningún tipo de consuelo ni apoyo moral.

\- Bueno… ¿no me vas a contar cómo fue? - Will enarcó una ceja al escuchar la abrupta cuestión de la muchacha, sin acabar de comprender a qué se refería exactamente. Al final, la sonrisa nerviosa y las mejillas arreboladas de la joven le dieron la clave. 

Graham suspiró audiblemente y deseó tener al alcance un vaso de whisky en el que ahogar sus penas, ya que se trataba de una pregunta que habría deseado no tener que plantearse o contestar jamás, ni siquiera a sí mismo. Mucho menos aún a su propia ahijada. 

\- Parafraseando a Hannibal, lo que acabas de inquirir es terriblemente grosero, Abigail. - El hombre le dio un golpecito en la cabeza con el nudillo a la joven a modo de toque de atención.- Ya es bastante malo que se te ocurra preguntármelo a mí, así que prométeme que por nada del mundo repetirás la hazaña con él. Prefiero que tu oreja derecha se quede justo en donde está, por la cuenta que nos trae.

La chica arrugó el entrecejo, pero no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa sesgada. - No pensaba atreverme a hacer tal cosa, descuida. Tal y como dices, la libertad ya me ha costado uno de mis miembros y preferiría conservar los que me quedan en su lugar de origen, gracias. Con todo y con eso, ¿no se supone que los padres y los hijos de hoy en día hablan de sexo sin mayores problemas? Quiero decir, es un tema con el que nos asedian hasta en los anuncios de champú y perfume…

\- Puede que sea así para la mayoría, pero continúa siendo una cuestión íntima para algunas personas. Estoy seguro de que Hannibal opina lo mismo que yo y… - el ex-policía se detuvo, percatandose de que la joven era capaz de leer entre líneas sin problemas debido a su manifiesto nerviosismo. Se pasó la mano por el rostro, retirando el flequillo de sus ojos antes de aproximarse al tema desde otro ángulo.- Mira, si tanto quieres saberlo, Hannibal y yo todavía no hemos sido “íntimos” de esa manera. No es que importe demasiado, porque nuestra relación se basa en la comprensión y el entendimiento mutuos. No sé si algún día llegaremos a ser amantes, pero sí es cierto que él ha dejado bastante clara su intención de conquistarme en todos los aspectos posibles. 

Abigail se limitó a proferir un murmullo monocorde, haciéndole saber que había comprendido. Ambos caminaron en silencio unos cuantos metros más, mientras cada uno de ellos se perdía en sus propios pensamientos y valoraciones. Finalmente, Abigail engarzó su brazo con el de su padre adoptivo y lo apretó cordialmente, como ya se había acostumbrado a hacer durante sus prolongados paseos. 

\- Quizás deberías probarlo, ¿sabes? Si Hannibal es la mitad de atento y cuidadoso en la cama como lo es en todo lo demás, estoy segura de que, aunque no seas gay, en cuestión de unos diez minutos eso dejará de tener importancia. Además, él tiene lo que se llama… cómo se dice… ¿fijación oral?

Will le revolvió el pelo a la muchacha a propósito, deleitándose con su grito de indignación. - ...Y justo ahí es donde trazo la línea, jovencita. Ni una palabra más, o me enfadaré en serio. ¿Desde cuándo he sido degradado al papel de una chica de dieciséis años con su primer novio, si puede saberse?

\- Pues no lo sé… ¿desde que acabas de darte cuenta de que Hannibal es tu primer novio, por mucho que ya tengas treinta y ocho? 

\- Touché. Ahora volvamos a casa antes de que me arrepienta y compre un billete de vuelo transatlántico, pero sólo para mí y sólo de ida. 

Ambos se encaminaron de regreso a su vivienda en Saint Michel, charlando el resto del recorrido animadamente. Una vez llegaron al piso, se encontraron con una estampa completamente inesperada: Hannibal Lecter engalanado con pantalones y chaqueta de cuero ceñido y negro, sujetando contra su costado un casco de motorista. Abigail quedó tan encantada con el nuevo y desacostumbrado atuendo que no pudo evitar una exclamación, mientras que, por su parte, Graham se sintió tan confundido que se limitó a desprenderse de las gafas y masajearse la sien, sin saber todavía a dónde mirar. 

\- ¡No puedo creer que te hayas vestido con algo así, pero es genial! ¿Dónde vas? ¿Desde cuándo sabes montar en moto? ¿Puedo ir? - Lecter puso fin al torrente imparable de preguntas de la joven posando el índice sobre sus labios, sonriéndole a su vez. 

\- Voy a la soirée de un reputado comisario artístico que siempre he deseado conocer, un tal Roman Fell. Desde que cumplí quince años. Lo siento, querida mía, pero no en esta ocasión. 

La muchacha pareció decepcionada, pero supo enmascarar su desilusión con grácil celeridad. - Tal vez en la próxima ocasión, entonces. ¿Te vas ahora mismo?

\- Me temo que así es, pero no te preocupes. Puesto que Will y tú estaréis solos esta noche, he dejado preparada una cazuela de rape para los dos. No creo que regrese demasiado tarde, pero no os preocupéis demasiado si no vuelvo hasta bien entrada la madrugada. 

Graham, que había permanecido ajeno a la conversación con los brazos cruzados y apoyado en el quicio de la puerta, se adelantó un paso. - Coincido con Abigail en que el plan parece interesante, aunque no demasiado apropiado para una chica de su edad. ¿Sería terriblemente maleducado que me sumara a tu escapada, a estas horas?

Lecter se giró para observar al otro hombre de hito en hito. Algo en su interior parecía debatirse ante la súbita petición del investigador, pero al mismo tiempo, la pequeña arruga entre sus cejas se alisó de inmediato. 

\- Si en verdad lo deseas, no encuentro inconveniente. Afortunadamente, compré dos cascos anticipando que algo así podría ocurrir. ¿No te importa quedarte sola, Abigail?

La chica alzó ambas manos, meneando negativamente la cabeza. - Podéis marchar tranquilos; ya estoy en esa edad en que los niños son capaces de quedarse solos en la casa sin incendiar la cocina o martirizar a la canguro. - Paseó la mirada alternativamente entre ambos hombres, posándola sobre Will con mayor intensidad. - Ésta será la primera noche en que los dos salgáis solos a divertiros, así que… bueno, tratad de pasarlo bien y no degollaros mutuamente o algo peor. 

Hannibal la atrajo hacía sí, besando su frente pecosa tal y como había adquirido el hábito de hacer en el transcurso de las últimas semanas. - No te preocupes por nosotros, querida. Por fortuna, Will y yo hemos llegado a un acuerdo, si puede llamársele así. Pon el guiso en el horno durante cuarto de hora, y no te acuestes demasiado tarde. 

Ambos hombres abandonaron la vivienda con sendos cascos apretados firmemente contra la cintura momentos después, caminando hombro con hombro. Antes de subirse a la motocicleta, Graham se mordió el labio, escrutando descaradamente la esbelta figura del psiquiatra, erguida y confortable a pesar de lo ajustado de sus sugerentes atavíos. 

\- Se supone que ninguno de los dos somos homosexuales, Will. En vista de tu conducta, tal vez harías bien recordarlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde. 

\- Es una pequeña eventualidad que estás tratando de corregir por todos los medios a tu alcance, según parece. Por otro lado, ¿no vamos demasiado “informales” para una soirée? En mi defensa, yo puedo alegar que, al menos, me he presentado con una camisa recién planchada y unos zapatos oxford. ¿Qué piensas argumentar tú?

Lecter lo miró con una sonrisa traviesa y genuina que ahondaba aún más las arrugas que lucía en torno a sus ojos pardos. - Ya pensaré en ello cuando traten de impedirme la entrada, pero por ahora, lo importante es llegar a la cita puntualmente. ¿Nos vamos?

Graham asintió sin más, sentándose tras Lecter en la motocicleta y apegándose a su cuerpo sin disimulo, ya que resultaba absurdo llegados a ese punto. Inhaló el olor del cuero de la chaqueta entreverado con el del psiquiatra, siempre masculino y fragante a la vez. Deslizó los brazos sobre su cintura, amoldando sus caderas a las del compañero. 

\- Cuando quieras, pero antes de arrancar, me gustaría que me aclarases algunas dudas… ¿Cómo piensas salirte con la tuya en medio de una reunión con decenas de distinguidos invitados? ¿Y por qué el Doctor Fell?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuará. #SaveHannibal y no dejéis de apoyar el Hannibal Thunderclap, queridos nakamas: https://www.thunderclap.it/projects/29090-save-hannibal


	8. 08

Las preguntas del ex-policía cayeron en oídos sordos, no sin cierta disposición juguetona por parte del psiquiatra. Al fin, Hannibal sonrió enigmáticamente al tiempo que se colocaba el casco de motorista, indicándole seguidamente a Graham que hiciera lo propio. - Nunca preguntes... arruina la sorpresa - pronto, ambos hombres surcaban las anchas avenidas de París deslizándose por el asfalto sin dificultad y a una velocidad ciertamente reprobable, si bien ninguno de los dos quebró el silencio imperante; satisfechos con el simple placer de poder disfrutar de la noche estrellada y las calles desiertas a su alrededor.

Will se apretó contra la espalda de Lecter, reposando la barbilla sobre uno de sus hombros y disfrutando de la mordida del viento sobre su piel erizada por la velocidad y el vértigo. Se amoldó a la figura esbelta que tomaba hábilmente cada curva y esquina, clavando sus ojos pálidos en la misma dirección que oteaba su compañero; invariablemente hacia delante, siempre hacia delante y más allá del horizonte. Graham experimentó una sensación de déjà vu que no alcanzaba a explicarse, como si el hecho de abrazar íntimamente al que había sido su acérrimo enemigo constituyese la única conclusión razonable que podía extraerse de todo su periplo infestado de cadáveres y violencia. 

Y sin embargo, contra todo pronóstico y desafiando cada brizna de moral y ética que hubiera sido firmemente arraigada desde su infancia, Will no pudo menos que reconocer que se sentía feliz de estar allí. Feliz de saberse libre del yugo del FBI y su sempiterna, desdeñosa suspicacia. Feliz de haber sobrevivido junto a su hija y haber podido contarlo, podría decirse que “de una pieza”. Feliz, a su pesar, de haber encontrado a aquel monstruo que le ofrecía el mundo entero a cambio de su absoluta, incondicional entrega.

El investigador trató de disimular su cáustica sonrisa cuando, haciendo gala de su impecable don de gentes y refinada palabrería, Hannibal consiguió que permitieran la entrada a ambos en la dichosa soirée, a pesar de no haber sido invitados formalmente y violar de forma flagrante el código de vestimenta. El psiquiatra depositó una copa de champán entre sus dedos antes de servirse él mismo, alzando el rutilante vidrio a la altura de sus ojos para invitarle a un brindis.

\- Espero que tu remarcable curiosidad sea saciada durante el transcurso de esta velada, Will… aunque, para extremar precauciones, si lo crees oportuno tal vez sea mejor que nos reunamos en casa y que limitemos el contacto en la medida de lo posible. Si alguien preguntara, también resultaría preferible que nos demos a conocer mediante nuestras identidades secundarias. No quisiera que nuestra residencia en Saint Michel se viera comprometida en lo más mínimo. 

Graham emitió una suerte de socarrona carcajada, degustando su champán con una mezcla de resignación y tedio. - Brindo por ello. No obstante, deberías saber que el placer de tu perturbadora compañía todavía no ha conseguido hacerme olvidar más de catorce años de trabajo de campo y estudios forenses, así que disfruta de la fiesta. Creo que podré resistir el impulso de delatarme a la primera de cambio, o de ponerme en contacto con la Police Nationale en cuanto te des la vuelta, en vista de que nuestra afamada complicidad ha traspasado fronteras… - terminó los contenidos de su copa con una mueca que dejaba entrever cierto disgusto, si bien enseguida hizo un gesto a uno de los camareros para proveerse de más alcohol. No sabía si, a la larga, resultaría una buena o pésima idea el presenciar el concepto de “diversión” de Lecter en estado ebrio; pero la sobriedad se presentaba, a esas alturas, como una alternativa tajantemente fuera de su alcance. 

Lecter inclinó la cabeza con un ademán cortés antes de retirarse y mezclarse sin estridencia alguna entre la multitud; cosa que tenía un mérito innegable si se tomaba en cuenta lo inapropiado de sus atavíos. Will se encogió de hombros y focalizó su atención en la estrella de la velada que los había conducido hasta allí en primer lugar: el respetable e ilustre Roman Fell. 

Graham lo observó con ojo crítico, memorizando y catalogando cada uno de sus movimientos. Se trataba de un hombre de mediana edad atildado pero corriente, que denotaba cierta brusquedad en su trato junto con otro tipo de franqueza más abierta y amistosa. El Doctor Fell mantenía las distancias con su cohorte de diletantes y detractores por igual; pero hablaba con una pasión entusiasta y sincera acerca de su último trabajo basado en la inmortal obra de Dante Alighieri.

El investigador no podía presumir de poseer un conocimiento pormenorizado acerca de esa obra magna de la literatura universal conocida como “La Divina Comedia”. Empero, sí podía columbrar sin temor a equivocarse que cualquier error en la composición o en los contenidos del libro constituirían una afrenta sin precedentes para un esteta como Hannibal Lecter, quien profesaba un auténtico e inadulterado apego hacia los más grandes clásicos. 

Y hablando del diablo…

Graham buscó al psiquiatra entre los elegantes invitados, paseando sin rumbo aparente y evitando el contacto visual con cualquiera de ellos como venía siendo su recalcitrante costumbre. Al fin y al cabo, lo último que le interesaba era ser recordado en ese preciso momento y lugar.

Encontró a Lecter con nueva e inesperada compañía: en esta ocasión se trataba de un hombre alto y apuesto, a pesar de las canas que salpicaban su pelo oscuro. El hombre mantenía una copa de champán en cada una de sus manos, inclinándose hacia Hannibal de modo que resultaba abiertamente frívolo y sugestivo a la vez, con la relajada apostura de aquel que está acostumbrado al juego de la mutua seducción y a salir triunfante del mismo. 

Will sintió que su mandíbula se tensaba sin que él pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. Rodeó a ambos, manteniendo las distancias y disponiéndose a escuchar atentamente antes de decantarse por un curso concreto de acción. El atractivo desconocido sonrió con descaro a Lecter, si bien su sonrisa tenía un deje burlón que le recordó a Graham a sí mismo por un instante. En respuesta a esa repentina idea, el ex-policía apretó los puños hasta que sus nudillos quedaron lívidos. 

\- ...Sabe que sus libros son terribles. Lo único que sucede es que es usted demasiado cortés como para decirlo. Parpadee si está de acuerdo. 

Como si se tratase de un acto previamente ensayado, Hannibal parpadeó una sola vez. Su máscara humana permanecía primorosa y bellamente esculpida en su lugar: encantadora pero impenetrable a un tiempo. Las manos crispadas de Will se relajaron ostensiblemente en cuanto constató la infinita frialdad que empañaba la mirada del psiquiatra, mas juzgó oportuno continuar escuchando la conversación por el momento.

\- ¿Lo ve? Eso no impide que Roman se ponga en cuclillas encima de su teclado y “deposite” uno fresco cada seis u ocho meses… que es lo que a mí me lleva escribir una sola línea. 

Antes de que Hannibal tuviera oportunidad de inquirir la causa, Will se dirigió a ambos con una zancada deliberada y casi felina, deteniéndose únicamente cuando su hombro rozó el de Lecter. - Vaya, vaya, Boris… pensé que ya te habrías ido sin mí - paseó los ojos alternativamente entre ambos hombres, enarcando una ceja a la par sonreía al extraño con un deje tan marrullero como cortante.- Perdonen mi intromisión si es que interrumpo algo, pero contaba con la generosa caballerosidad de mi buen amigo para llevarme a casa y ahorrarme así el taxi. Las tarifas en París resultan disparatadas del todo, ¿no les parece?

Hannibal pareció francamente desconcertado ante su inesperada aparición durante un segundo, pero apretó uno de sus brazos con reverente satisfacción de inmediato. - No querría marcharme sin ti. Creo que ya habíamos deliberado acerca de esa cuestión en el pasado, pero no quisiera importunar a nuestro nuevo amigo con mezquinas rencillas ya obsoletas - abrió una de las palmas de sus manos, gesticulando entre los dos con grácil cordialidad.- Éste es mi buen amigo y compañero de profesión, Sam Green. Y este distinguido señor es Antony Dimmond, de la Universidad de Cambridge. 

\- ¿Oh? Si es por mí, pueden hablar con total libertad… como escritor y poeta, me fascina la naturaleza humana y sus peculiares singladuras, claro que no desearía poner a ninguno de los dos en una posición comprometida con mi impertinente curiosidad. 

Will sostuvo la mirada de los ladinos ojos de Dimmond, estudiándole con evidente intensidad. Se trataba, efectivamente, de un bohemio en toda regla; ávido de cumplir y hasta reinventar los cánones de su oficio hasta los límites que le impusiera su propia imaginación y su escasa - si es que aún le restaba alguna - moral. Un literato que ya había dejado la juventud atrás y que no había sido sonreído aún por la caprichosa Fortuna, si bien alguna vez se vio alumbrado fugazmente por cierto éxito. 

Un pobre hombre, en definitiva, que no hubiera sabido que el mismísimo Lucifer le pisaba los talones ni aun cuando la boca del Infierno se abriera bajo sus pies. 

\- Estoy seguro de que es así. Espero que no piense que trato de ser rudo ni descortés con usted, ya que parece haber trabado una amistad instantánea con mi buen compañero Jakov… pero me temo que requiero de su asistencia si quiero regresar a casa antes del amanecer - apoyó una de sus manos en la parte baja de la espalda de Lecter, instándole a retirarse junto a él ejerciendo una sutil aunque significativa presión.- ¿Te importaría acompañarme? 

\- Como puede ver, señor Dimmond, el deber me llama. Ha sido un placer conversar con usted - el psiquiatra estrechó la mano del poeta con firmeza, reteniendo su mano durante más tiempo del estrictamente necesario. Por su parte, Antony esbozó una sonrisa cuasi lasciva, ofreciéndole su mano a Will en cuanto Hannibal lo dejó libre.

\- Es una lástima. Los dos me parecieron, repentinamente, de lo más fascinantes. Quizás tengamos más tiempo para conocernos mejor la próxima vez. 

Graham recordó a Abigail y sus reiteradas peticiones para compartir la velada junto a ellos; el mero hecho de imaginarla expuesta a ese tipo de sujetos y proposiciones subyacentes le produjo una inopinada sensación de repugnancia y furia que le caló profunda e insoportablemente. El ex-policía comenzó a apretar la mano de Dimmond con innecesaria fuerza, sin ser plenamente consciente de ello. Hannibal separó sus manos engarzadas con suavidad, dulcificando la situación con un leve encogimiento de hombros y una contrita sonrisa.

\- Sin duda, siempre se debería dejar tiempo para cultivar buenas amistades. En todo caso, Sam, creo que no andabas errado al querer retirarte por hoy: puede que el champán no te haya caído demasiado bien. Antes de irnos, sería sensato hacer una visita al lavabo… por las contingencias que pudieran ocurrir por el camino - Lecter le hizo un gesto de despedida a Antony con la mano a la par que tomaba a Will por uno de sus hombros, guiándole en dirección a los aseos.

Una vez llegaron al servicio de caballeros, Hannibal corrió el cerrojo con un simple giro de muñeca mientras estampaba a su compañero contra las oscuras paredes de linóleo, como si fuera el desenlace más natural del mundo respecto al incidente anterior. Will todavía estaba tratando de recobrar el aliento que había perdido por el brusco golpe cuando el cuerpo de doctor se cernió sobre el suyo, apresándolo por completo.

\- ¿Acaso piensas que puedes salvarlos a todos, mi querido, valiente Will? - Lecter introdujo una de sus rodillas entre los muslos del otro hombre, conminándole a abrir las piernas. Echó el peso de su cuerpo hacia adelante, trabándolo con su envergadura al tiempo que le tomaba por las corvas, levantándolo del suelo.- Dime, Will… ¿alguna vez me dirías: “Para. Si me quisieras, pararías.”?

Por toda respuesta, los dedos del aludido se prendieron de los cabellos entrecanos del psiquiatra, tirando de ellos con rudeza. Buscó la boca de Lecter con la propia, abriendo sus labios con la húmeda caricia de su lengua. El tibio músculo tanteó entre hileras de afilados dientes hasta encontrar a su semejante, enredándose con éste en una lenta danza que se asemejaba al vaivén de las mareas; tan atávico y primitivo como el origen de la vida misma. Sus bocas permanecieron obstinadamente unidas, compartiendo el escaso aire de sus pulmones entre exhalaciones entrecortadas, prolongando en lo posible su ardiente beso.

Al fin, cuando la imperiosa necesidad de oxígeno no pudo ser postergada por más tiempo, Graham echó la cabeza hacia atrás, riendo exultante. Sintiéndose más ligero, joven y libre de lo que se había sentido durante décadas.

\- ¿Es que estás más loco aún de lo que parece? No te lo diría ni en un millón de años.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuará...


	9. 09

Will Graham sintió una extraña sensación de distanciamiento respecto a su propio ser, como si estuviera sumido en un episodio disociativo, mientras Lecter y él regresaban a su morada. El investigador no pretendía ni deseaba argüir las causas que lo habían llevado hasta allí en primer lugar; al menos, no en ese momento. Por ese motivo se limitó a recostarse contra las anchas espaldas del doctor que conducía en silencio por las desiertas calles parisinas, meditando acerca del concepto de “Némesis” y su fuente original: en este caso, el mito se remontaba hasta una diosa griega que encarnaba la justicia retributiva, especialmente para todos aquellos que habían cometido el pecado de sucumbir a su propia hibris o desmesura, creyéndose capaces de desafiar a los mismísimos dioses con su infinita y fútil arrogancia. 

Will se abrazó con fuerza a la cintura de Hannibal, notando que su respiración comenzaba a acelerarse en respuesta a sus funestos pensamientos y la excitación que su compañero le inspiraba. Se sentía, en efecto, como si estuviera tambaleándose al borde del proverbial abismo y tratando de indagar su propio reflejo en el fondo de éste, sabedor de que una vez que ambos consumaran su unión, sus propios límites ya difusos de por sí se verían irrevocablemente unidos con los del monstruo que albergaba en su interior. Abrazados los dos en una suerte de coyunda inextricable compuesta por sus mutuos apetitos y anhelos, imposible de desenredar. 

Cuando Lecter hubo estacionado el vehículo se desembarazó de inmediato del casco de motorista, haciendo así frente al otro hombre que permanecía replegado tras su espalda. Will vaciló al sentir el peso de su intensa mirada completamente concentrada en él, mas sus manos no temblaron al desprenderse del casco a su vez. No obstante, sí volvió la cara al constatar que Lecter parecía embelesado con sus rizos revueltos y sus mejillas encendidas a causa del viento gélido, sabiendo que el doctor estaba conmemorando, una vez más, todos los detalles que sus sentidos podían percibir; atesorando celosamente ese instante dentro de los muros del palacio de su corazón. 

\- Si te viera cada día, para siempre, Will, recordaría este momento. 

El aludido sintió que su pecho se constreñía con una lacerante punzada de dolor, como ya sucediera durante aquella remota noche, amparado en la penumbra de Baltimore y la inescrutable mansión de Lecter. Trató de tragar saliva, mas sus pulmones y músculos no parecían cooperar con sus pretensiones de tan abrumado como se encontraba, así que cerró los ojos y tomó una bocanada de aire, intentando serenarse al tiempo que lo exhalaba con lentitud. 

\- Hubiera querido entenderte antes de llegar hasta aquí. Necesitaba ver claramente… tanto a ti como todo cuanto ha estado sucediendo. 

Hannibal ladeó la cabeza, rememorando al ex-policía de nuevo ese visaje inmanente, tan propio y característico, de un reptil. Will alzó una de sus manos sin ni tan siquiera advertirlo, posando sus dedos sobre el afilado pómulo del psiquiatra; emulando las caricias que éste había depositado sobre su rostro en incontables ocasiones anteriores. Por toda respuesta, Lecter apretó la mano que enmarcaba su descarnada mejilla con la suya, llevándola hasta sus labios y besando sus nudillos con abyecta veneración mientras inquiría:

\- ¿Y dónde radica la diferencia entre el pasado y el futuro?

Will consintió las ardientes caricias, permitiéndose a sí mismo unos instantes para cavilar acerca de la pregunta y disfrutar al mismo tiempo del roce de los labios de Hannibal contra su piel.

\- ¿La mía? Antes y después de ti. ¿La tuya? No sabría especificarlo, dado que todo está comenzando a difuminarse… - un suspiro entrecortado se atoró en su garganta cuando notó que los dientes del doctor se prendían de la yema de su dedo índice, succionándola tiernamente. - Siento cada uno de tus crímenes como si yo mismo fuera culpable. No sólo por Jack o Alana, sino por cada una de tus víctimas… extendiéndose hacia delante y hacia atrás del tiempo. Tú y yo estamos unidos, como ya aprendí a aceptar desde hace mucho, y por ello aún me pregunto si acaso seríamos capaces de sobrevivir la separación. 

Lecter clavó sus ojos en los de Graham, besando todavía la punta de sus dedos a la par que sonreía. 

\- Ahora es cuando viene la prueba más difícil de todas: no permitir que la rabia, ni la frustración… ni el perdón te impidan pensar con esa claridad que tanto anhelas. ¿Vamos?

Will sonrió con un deje socarrón que no consiguió enmascarar por completo su evidente nerviosismo. Liberó su mano definitivamente antes de hacer un gesto hacia la entrada del edificio con la barbilla, aumentando la distancia que lo separaba de Hannibal con deliberada premeditación. 

\- Después de ti. 

El psiquiatra mostró su aquiescencia tomando la delantera, concediéndole a Will el espacio que parecía precisar; a pesar de ello, no disimuló la leve sonrisa que curvó las comisuras de sus labios cuando lo sintió echarse a andar justo un paso por detrás de él. 

Su sonrisa se ensanchó más todavía cuando constató que el hombre más joven se preparaba para emboscarlo una vez traspasaron el soportal de su vivienda en común, reclinándole contra la pared de idéntica manera en que él mismo lo había inmovilizado en los aseos de la soirée del doctor Fell, tratando de someterlo. Lecter, sin embargo, aprovechó la propia determinación de Graham de mantenerlo firmemente sujeto contra el muro para hincar una de sus manos por debajo de su quijada, apretando la tierna garganta sin recato alguno a la vez que ejercía presión hacia arriba. 

El dolor agudo que recorrió al investigador hasta punto de erizarle la piel le impelió a retirarse abruptamente, trastabillando hacia atrás. Empero, el psiquiatra no aflojó su presa hasta que lo tuvo hincado de rodillas frente a él, postrándose también de hinojos una vez que estuvo seguro de que Will no trataría - ni podría - zafarse ipso facto de su agarre. Relajó la presión sobre su nuez para permitirle tomar hondas bocanadas de aire a la par que besaba sus sienes con abnegada ternura, esperando pacientemente a que recobrase el aliento. 

\- Estoy harto de tu sexto sentido o como narices quieras llamarlo, maldito hijo de puta… - la voz de Graham resonó áspera y ahogada, si bien era patente la risa desinhibida que se asomaba tras cada sílaba. - ¿Qué me ha delatado en esta ocasión? ¿El súbito y desagradable olor de ese after shave que ya no uso, pero que inexplicablemente aún eres capaz de percibir? 

Lecter hociqueó la juntura del cuello y la mandíbula de Will, inhalándole profundamente. Sintió cómo éste tragaba saliva espasmódicamente en respuesta a su primigenia conducta mientras le rodeaba los hombros entre sus brazos con una tensión que, paradójicamente, aunaba violencia y dulzura al unísono. 

\- Hum… no sé que decirte, ya que estoy seguro de que me tacharás de mentiroso - injustamente, por cierto - una vez más. Tiendes a olvidar fácilmente que, más que mentir, mis propósitos radican en ocultar ciertas verdades u ofuscarlas. Cualquier idiota es capaz de mentir y engañar a sus semejantes en consecuencia, aunque sea torpemente - el psiquiatra delineó con la punta de la lengua la mandíbula del investigador, saboreando el sudor que comenzaba a exudar su piel.- ¿Qué me contestarías si afirmase, sin temor a equivocarme, que soy capaz de discernir emociones tales como la animosidad, la excitación, el miedo o hasta la epifanía, valiéndome únicamente del olfato?

Graham no pudo silenciar por más tiempo la estentórea carcajada que había tratado de sofocar sin conseguirlo, aunque siguió intentando liberarse de los brazos de su captor con renovados bríos. 

\- Que te jodan, Lecter. Incluso alguien tan ridículamente ampuloso y perturbado como tú debería entender que existen ciertos límites dentro de la vanidad humana. Por mucho que sea cierto lo que dices, procura abstenerte de enunciarlo en voz alta de ahora en adelante, si no te importa. Nadie en sus cabales quiere meterse en la cama con un pedante que resulta ser tan pretencioso como inaguantable. 

El psiquiatra rió quedamente en respuesta, apegando el tenso cuerpo de Will contra el suyo. - ¿Que me jodan, dices? Puede que en otra ocasión, si me seduces como es debido, pero me temo que esta noche tengo otras ideas en mente - una de sus manos serpenteó hacia abajo, cubriendo la evidente erección de Graham por encima del pantalón. Lecter besó sus labios de nuevo, aprovechando el gemido que los había entreabierto como delicados pétalos desperezándose bajo la luz del Sol. - Por otro lado, tienes que reconocer mi prudencia y buen criterio al escogerte como pareja… tus propios cabales nunca fueron demasiado fiables que digamos.

Will engarzó los dígitos en las ajustadas ropas de cuero que envolvían la recia figura de su compañero, tratando de desprenderle de las mismas con insistente determinación. - Puedes psicoanalizarme más tarde si tanto insistes en ello, doctor Lecter… pero no aquí; no en mitad del pasillo, donde Abigail podría encontrarnos en cualquier momento y de cualquier manera poco decorosa para ambos...

Hannibal reaccionó prendiendo un brazo en la cintura del investigador e izándole a peso, prácticamente cargándolo, a trompicones, hasta su propia habitación. Lo arrojó sobre su lecho, tendiéndose sobre él y buscando obtener todo el contacto que resultaba físicamente posible. Sus diestras manos se prendieron de los botones de su camisa, desabrochándolos con presteza. Will arqueó su espalda hacia él, espoleado por un puro e insoslayable instinto, cuando sintió su tórrido aliento sobre uno de sus pezones, entibiándolo antes de alojarlo dentro de su boca. Will tembló de pies a cabeza cuando los dientes de su amante se ciñeron a su piel, recordándole en todo momento la verdadera naturaleza del monstruo que moraba tras la impecable, tornadiza máscara humana.

Hannibal mordisqueó y lamió el pálido pecho del ex-policía hasta que su respiración agitada se tornó en resollantes jadeos, solazándose con la fuerza de esos crispados dedos que se enredaban en su lacia cabellera y trataban de empujarle hacia abajo. Besó su trémulo vientre y el leve rastro de vello castaño que nacía bajo su ombligo, siguiéndolo con la lengua antes de deshacer el cinturón y la bragueta de Will, apartando sus manos cuando éste trató de asistirle con desmañado entusiasmo. 

Finalmente, cuando le tuvo completamente desnudo y tendido frente a él, Lecter se irguió unos segundos sobre sus rodillas, admirando los delgados y proporcionados contornos de Graham con absorta vehemencia mientras se despojaba del resto de sus propios atavíos. 

Will inspiró profundamente por la nariz, tratando de serenarse y no ceder al deseo de ocultar su inerme desnudez o defenderse de esa sanguinaria criatura. Se preguntó si acaso ese hambre sin límites que parecía titilar tras los ojos pardos de Lecter se vería saciada con la ofrenda de su propio cuerpo; como si ambos estuvieran participando en una especie de profana, envilecida comunión. 

Sus vertiginosas elucubraciones pronto dejaron de tener importancia cuando Hannibal enterró el rostro entre sus piernas, hundiendo las manos en sus muslos y arañando su fina piel, separándolos sin miramientos. Will mordió la almohada en la que reposaba su rostro, tratando de poner coto a sus entrecortados jadeos sin lograrlo y tensándose como la cuerda de un arco cuando sintió la lengua de Lecter tanteando su miembro enhiesto. 

Tal y como cabía esperar, Hannibal engulló su sexo alojándolo en su garganta con una concupiscente glotonería que resultaba extremadamente obscena, aunque sólo fuera por su famélica y desesperada avidez. Entretanto, Will acariciaba a ciegas la cabeza que subía y bajaba entre sus piernas, así como los labios inflamados que se ceñían en torno a su hombría. El agente trató de incorporarse cuando las manos que inmovilizaban sus muslos se deslizaron hasta sus nalgas, descubriendo su apretada abertura.

\- No, Hannibal. Eso no, p-para, nonon- ¡oh! - Will se retorció como si fuera una pobre alimaña que hubiera ensartado en uno de sus tristemente célebres cebos, preso de su pronunciada aversión tanto como de su propia lujuria. Percibió la lengua de Lecter paseando lánguidamente por el apretado cerco de su esfínter antes de atravesarlo de una firme estocada, sujetando las tensas piernas de su amante por encima de sus hombros. 

Graham clavó los talones en la espalda de Lecter al tiempo que se aferraba a las sábanas, apretando la base de su pene con fuerza para no sucumbir al orgasmo en ese preciso instante. Lecter, reparando sin duda en lo inminente de su clímax, introdujo en su recto dos de sus dedos previamente empapados en saliva, arrancándole a su amante un gruñido de dolor debido a la insuficiente lubricación. 

\- Ssscht. Tranquilo, mi valiente, precioso muchacho… comenzarás a disfrutarlo mucho antes de lo que imaginas - el psiquiatra acarició la cadera de Graham con ademán tranquilizador, sin duda intentando reconfortarle. Sin embargo, el lento pero constante vaivén en sus entrañas no se mitigó en lo más mínimo, arreciando tanto en su ritmo como su intensidad.

Will abrió más las piernas, rehusando mostrar indicios de incertidumbre o vulnerabilidad. Sus uñas dejaron su impronta en el pecho y los hombros de Lecter, rasgándolos con una pasión que era dadivosa y destructiva al mismo tiempo. Hannibal se irguió apenas un segundo, separándose de su cuerpo para rebuscar en los contenidos de su velador. El agente, advirtiendo rápidamente su momentáneo descuido, se zafó de los nervudos miembros que lo apresaban sobre el colchón; abalanzándose sobre el doctor. 

Con un brusco empellón, tendió a Hannibal sobre su espalda y se sentó sobre su regazo a horcajadas, despojándole del tarro de lubrificante que apretaba en una de sus palmas. Sostuvo su mirada plácida mientras empapaba ambas manos con el cristalino gel, tomando el pene erecto de Lecter con una de ellas a la par que se lubricaba a sí mismo con la otra. - ¿Cómo crees que será, Hannibal? ¿Pujar dentro de mí sin cuchillos, ni drogas, ni luminoterapia de por medio? - Will se sintió sobrecogido al notar el glande de su amante, sin ningún tipo de barrera de látex que separase sus pieles, deslizándose sinuosamente contra su recto.- ¿Será suficiente para saciar tu hambre, o acaso descubriremos que tu amor precisa de sacrificios mucho más concluyentes e irreversibles?

Lecter aferró las caderas de Graham con ambas manos, hundiéndose dentro de sus entrañas con una serie de pequeños pero sucesivos embates hasta que lo empaló por completo. Movió entonces su pelvis en sutiles círculos, sonriendo lobunamente cuando encontró el ángulo adecuado para ejercer presión sobre la glándula prostática del hombre más joven, incitándole para que fuera él mismo quien iniciara la candente fricción. 

\- Algo me dice que gozaremos de mucho tiempo para dilucidarlo, amado mío. Al fin y al cabo… “S'amor non è, che dunque è quel ch'io sento?”. *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Fragmento CXXXII  
> Cancionero de Francesco Petrarca
> 
> Si amor no es, ¿qué es pues lo que en mí siento?  
> Y si es amor, ¿cuál su naturaleza?  
> Si bueno, ¿cómo siento esta aspereza?  
> Si malo, ¿cómo es dulce este tormento?
> 
> Si ardo a placer, ¿qué lloro y qué lamento?  
> Si a mi pesar, ¿qué gano en mi tristeza?  
> Oh viva muerte, oh plácida crudeza,  
> ¿cómo haces tanto en mí, si no consiento?
> 
> Y si consiento, sin razón me duelo.  
> A merced de viento y mar mi nave en plena  
> y en alta mar a navegar se atreve,
> 
> tan pobre de saber, de error tan llena,  
> que yo mismo no sé ya lo que anhelo;  
> y tiemblo bajo el sol y ardo en la nieve.


	10. 10

La difusa, violácea luz del amanecer tan sólo comenzaba a filtrarse por las cortinas; mas los dos ocupantes de la alcoba volvían a retorcerse incansables sobre las arrugadas sábanas que se arremolinaban alrededor de sus cuerpos como un desmadejado sudario regado con su propio sudor, sangre y semen. Reanundando así la frenética búsqueda que los había impulsado a unirse con la misma vehemencia con la que ambos eran capaces de repelerse; desoyendo todo dictamen plausible de sus raciocinios, conciencias o predeterminados designios. 

Will abrió más las piernas para acomodar a la vigorosa figura que se apretaba contra su cuerpo, embistiéndolo con una sosegada sensualidad que nada tenía que ver con su escarceo precedente. Graham se lamió los labios, reconociendo el sabor de la sangre de Lecter diluida con la suya, prendida todavía en el cielo de su paladar. La cópula había sido salvaje y avasalladora, con Will firmemente afincado sobre el cuerpo de su amante; notando cómo éste se abría paso en su interior con irresistible, intransigente fiereza. Ambos se devolvieron dentellada por dentellada, arañazo por arañazo y beso por beso, como dos lobos hambrientos, como si fusionarse definitivamente al fin o perecer en el intento fueran sus dos únicas alternativas plausibles. El ex-policía se había sentido poderoso y extático entonces, como si cabalgase con desenfreno sobre la cresta de una ola o las ráfagas de un vendaval; doblegando una fuerza de la naturaleza y siendo doblegado por ésta a su vez. 

Nada tenía en común aquella unión con este acompasado y rítmico vaivén que ambos habían instaurado sin mediar palabra alguna, redescubriéndose mutuamente a través de sus heridas y sus esencias entreveradas; a través del sabor y el olor a sudor y sangre cristalizando en sus memorias. Graham introdujo su pulgar entre las fauces del psiquiatra, tanteando sin temor los bordes irregulares de sus dientes. Por toda respuesta, Hannibal succionó su dedo con delicadeza, abriendo con mansedumbre la boca cuando su amante irguió la cabeza para besarle una vez más, remedando con su lengua la cadencia que él ejercía entre sus muslos. 

Graham ancló los tobillos en la cintura de Lecter a la par que lo consumía con sus ósculos profundos y pausados, atrayéndole hacia su cuerpo con todos sus miembros. Mientras el doctor se sumía sin reservas en su envolvente abrazo, no pudo menos que pensar en él como ya lo había hecho en previas ocasiones: como en una hermosa, terrorífica sirena que lo hechizaba sin remedio con la cruenta ternura que se desprendía de sus mortíferos cánticos. Lecter hizo honor a su deseo, hundiéndose más hondamente en su amado al tiempo que lo tomaba por las caderas, induciéndole así a arquear su columna y elevar la pelvis. La respiración jadeante de Will se tornó en una serie de gemidos largos y entrecortados, desacostumbrado aún a ese tipo de estimulación aguda y cosquilleante que el psiquiatra le arrancaba desde dentro.

Una de las manos de Hannibal acarició la abertura de su amante, recreándose con la cálida tensión que ceñía dulcemente el cuerpo de Will al suyo propio. Disfrutó, asimismo, de las uñas que se abatieron sobre la carne de sus glúteos a modo de advertencia así como de maliciosa coquetería, de forma que Lecter acató el tácito mandato y deslizó los dedos hacia arriba, sobre la suave piel de su perineo hasta alcanzar la hombría palpitante del investigador sin más dilaciones. 

El orgasmo sobrevino a ambos hombres de forma prácticamente simultánea, engarzados íntimamente y espoleando su propia pasión con el éxtasis que veían reflejado en las facciones del compañero y la temblorosa contracción de sus músculos. Will se relajó, supino y saciado, sobre el lecho mientras Hannibal volcaba su peso sobre un costado, teniendo buen cuidado de no quebrar el contacto entre sus pieles. 

Graham se preguntó si acaso semejante epítome se tornaría en algo cotidiano; si ambos caerían noche tras noche extenuados sobre la misma cama, en los brazos del otro, satisfaciendo mutuamente su necesidad de comprensión y compañía con el sabor solapado de la sangre y la violencia que la precedía tras sus labios. Ya había comenzado a amodorrarse de nuevo cuando una tenue punzada de dolor en su cuello le indujo a entreabrir los párpados. 

Lecter delineaba con la punta de la lengua un hematoma que le había provocado en una de las clavículas, trazándolo y redibujándolo con húmedos arabescos que le hicieron cuestionarse al ex-policía si semejante conducta obedecía a un impulso protector o bien de índole alimentaria. Se limitó a enredar sus dedos en sus cabellos entrecanos, resuelto a separarle como haría con un perro indisciplinado si la presión que ejercía sobre la lesión se tornaba demasiado intensa.

\- Supongo que eres consciente de que, en los asaltos sexuales, no es extraño encontrar moretones con un punto blanco en el centro. Para algunos asesinos, el acto de morder en sí puede ser indicativo tanto de un patrón de lucha como de posesión sexual. ¿Cuál sería el tuyo?

El psiquiatra rió en voz queda antes de reposar su rostro en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de Will, arrullándole con sus caricias y sus epítetos de amor arrebatado. Will se sonrió a sí mismo al escuchar una vez más la palabra “mylimasis”*, infiriendo su significado y relacionando ese timbre aterciopelado y extraño para su oído con sus sueños de un hombre-wendigo amarrado al tronco de un árbol centenario y de un ciervo emplumado marchando hacia delante, empujándolo hacia su condena. 

\- Creo que ya estás lo suficientemente familiarizado con mi modus operandi como para comenzar a trabajar en mi perfil psicológico sin tener que recurrir a otros asesinos en serie y otras aburridas y estadísticas banalidades, Will. 

_ ¿Hmm? ¿Ahora resulta que la mera mención de otros colegas de profesión te resulta poco grata, Doctor Lecter? Puedes estar tranquilo, ya que en todos mis años como docente y agente especial del FBI no he encontrado otro caso ni remotamente semejante al tuyo. La competencia brilla por su ausencia… podría decirse que eres único en tu especie - Graham ahogó un quejido de dolor cuando el aludido depositó un último mordisco sobre su piel inflamada, amonestándolo tanto por su certero análisis como por el uso indiscriminado de su título de doctor; cosa que el investigador acostumbraba a hacer desde el principio de su relación para evitar en lo posible un trato familiar y cercano. 

_ Deberías saber que la mera alusión a terceros, cuando ni tan siquiera hemos superado el período refractario, resulta de lo más grosera e inoportuna. He esperado mucho tiempo para recoger los frutos de mi cortejo, de modo que discúlpame si me muestro un poco más celoso que de costumbre. 

Will chasqueó la lengua, pero no trató de zafarse de las manos que comenzaron a recorrer su esternón y su vientre, ávidas como siempre de palparlo y catalogar hasta la más ínfima de sus características. - Descuida… creo que ya me di cuenta de lo acalorado de tus celos en cuanto azuzaste a Mason justo lo suficiente como para propiciar el accidente de tráfico que le costó una histerectomía a Margot. Y a nuestro hijo nonato junto con su útero. 

Lecter lo observó con cautela, pero no trató de justificarse ni de apelar a ninguna razón en particular. Finalmente, retiró el flequillo desgreñado de Will de sus ojos para poder fijar su mirada en éstos. - No podía permitir que un niño se interpusiera entre nosotros; no cuando tú y yo ya teníamos nuestra propia hija, aguardando el momento oportuno para volver a renacer. Por otro lado, Will, has de admitir que resultó bastante descabellado y fuera de lugar, inclusive para ti, buscar ese tipo de intimidad con Margot precisamente. No me consta que seas lesbiana, así que no acabo de entender qué era lo que pretendías descubrir o experimentar; aunque tal vez tenga algunas teorías al respecto que, por ahora, preferiría no enunciar en voz alta.

_ ¿En serio? Pues es una lástima, doctor… que yo recuerde, tampoco soy gay ni he tenido inclinaciones bisexuales hasta ahora y, sin embargo, aquí estamos. ¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que, gracias a mi empatía, puedo ser todo aquello que me plazca? ¿Lesbiana, bisex, hetero, asexual o hasta pansexual, como tú mismo? - las manos de Lecter se crisparon durante un segundo sobre su abdomen, prendiéndose a su piel y relajándose casi inmediatamente después. - ¿No es por ese motivo que sólo yo puedo ser tu compañero, y ningún otro candidato resulta ya ser válido o estar a la altura? Sólo yo puedo verte tal y como eres… y a pesar de todo, continuar disfrutando de lo mejor de ti mientras me esfuerzo por ignorar lo peor. 

_ Diría que efectivamente estás en lo cierto, mi astuto muchacho - Hannibal tomó de la barbilla al investigador, rozando sus labios con los suyos pero sin llegar a besarlo por completo.- Lo cual me inclina a pensar que tal aseveración puede aplicarse a ambos, como casi todo lo demás. Ya te dije en su momento que era incapaz de predecirte del todo y que el ser que decidas ser obedece a su propia naturaleza… mi influencia puede ser decisiva y constante; pero los dictados de tu propia psique están más allá de mis capacidades. 

Graham sintió un latigazo de placer recorriendo su espina dorsal al recordarlo, ya que había sido una de las primeras veces en que la adoración y el orgullo de Lecter hacia él habían trascendido las costuras de su impenetrable máscara humana. Recordaba la genuina admiración y entrega que evidenciaban sus gestos, tratándolo con la misma veneración con la que agasajaría a un nuevo dios que se hubiera encarnado en una criatura mortal y terrena. 

_... Y a pesar de todo, estuviste a punto de matarme en Baltimore, tanto a Abigail como a mí. ¿Qué fue lo que te detuvo? ¿Por qué cambiaste de parecer?

Lecter quedó completamente inmóvil por unos efímeros segundos, casi como si fuera una figura de cera. Graham, lejos de arredrarse, volvió a atraerlo hacia su pecho, acunándolo entre sus brazos. Por fin, después de unos silenciosos minutos, Lecter se decidió a hablar:

_ No pensaba matarte; quería dejar esa decisión final para ti mismo, como tantas otras cosas. Pensé en destriparte, en desgarrar con mi cuchillo la carne de tu vientre hasta llegar al fondo. Quise marcarte de forma que jamás olvidarías tu lección ni tu escarmiento, para que nunca pudieras olvidarte de mí ni pretender rehacer tu vida con alguien más. Abigail, en cambio, hubiera sido el sacrificio definitivo de los dos… hubiera muerto como debió morir en su día, desangrada en los brazos de su padre.

_ ¿Y qué ocurrió, Hannibal? ¿Por qué me perdonaste entonces?

_ Porque no estaba seguro de ser capaz de traerte de vuelta a mi lado y que ambos viviéramos para contarlo. Porque el sacrificio de Abigail habría supuesto un punto de inflexión desde el que hubiera sido imposible dar marcha atrás… la taza se habría roto, esta vez para siempre, y no sería viable recomponerla. Existe una diferencia decisiva entre no poder evitar que se quiebre una taza a ser tú mismo el que la arroje con saña contra el suelo. 

Will sintió que sus ojos se empañaban de lágrimas, pero luchó valientemente por mantenerlas a raya. Estrechó contra su cuerpo a su amante, percibiendo que las barreras entre ellos continuaban derrumbándose sin remedio, reduciéndose a livianas y volátiles cenizas. Ya no sabía si podía o deseaba hacer frente al implacable asedio que suponía el amor de una criatura como Hannibal Lecter, quien no dudaría en destruirlos a ambos con tal de promover su visión del universo. Sabía que estaba dispuesto a sacrificarlo todo para devolver su aforística taza a la posición original que siempre debería haber ocupado: a salvo en su alacena de exquisitas cerámicas, desmenuzada en decenas de fragmentos sólo para volver a ser unida de nuevo con las delicadas vetas de oro del más acendrado kintsugi. 

Era una suerte que Will Graham fuera, tal y como Lecter postulaba, su otra cara de la moneda ya que tampoco dudaba, ni por un instante, de ser capaz de sacrificarlos a ambos para conseguir la versión del universo que juzgase más oportuna y justa a su vez. Moriría o viviría como el igual de aquel monstruo con piel humana, porque ése era el lugar al que pertenecía en el mundo. Porque sólo entre sus amorosas fauces era donde otro monstruo, como él mismo, podía encontrar la aceptación incondicional que tanto ansiaba y que le había sido denegada toda su vida. 

_ ¿Quid pro quo, Will? ¿Qué hay de ti? - El doctor elevó sus ojos de color granate oscuro, que aún parecían negros en las tinieblas del alba. - ¿Por qué no me mataste, ni trataste de detenerme? La sangre de Alana y de Jack mancha tus manos tanto como las mías, o las de Abigail. Plick, plick, plick… Imagino que algunas noches todavía puedes escuchar el gorgoteo de su sangre derramándose sobre el suelo, a tus pies.

Graham clavó las uñas en los rasguños sanguinolentos que surcaban la espalda de Lecter, hincándolas con saña hasta que sintió la sangre fluyendo de nuevo entre sus dedos. Depositó entonces su mano sobre la boca del psiquiatra, sosteniendo su mirada hasta que Hannibal capituló y comenzó a lamerla con la punta de la lengua; limpiándolo como un animal. 

_ Soy consciente de que, al escoger quedarme contigo, es como si yo mismo hubiera hundido un puñal entre sus costillas, Hannibal. Así como que siempre existirán ciertos aspectos de mi vida que echaré de menos… mis perros, mi pequeña casa perdida en el monte o mi propia moralidad, por nombrar algunas de ellas - los dientes de Lecter retornaron al hematoma de su clavícula, abriendo la herida y saboreándola con fruición. Graham se limitó a acariciar la nuca del asesino, tirando en ocasiones de sus mechones lisos, suspirando. - ¿Qué puedo decir que no sepas o intuyas ya? Ambos sabemos que estamos solos en el mundo, y más solos aún el uno sin el otro.

\- No por más tiempo, Will. Creo que ya es hora de marcharse de aquí, y de crear entre todos el hogar que nunca hemos tenido, pero al que pertenecemos - Hannibal se incorporó del lecho y empezó a preparar un baño en el que los dos pudieran asearse juntos, mientras canturreaba en voz baja una vetusta e infantil tonadilla que solía recitarle a Mischa cuando él mismo la acicalaba, desde que ella era apenas más que un bebé: 

"To market, to market, to buy a fat pig,  
Home again, home again, jiggety-jig."*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Mylimasis _ "Amado" en idioma lituano.
> 
> *"Al mercado, al mercado para comprar un cerdo saín.  
> A casa otra vez, a casa otra vez, jiggety-jig. "


End file.
